Second Chances
by Elle Crimson
Summary: Un accidente que lo cambió todo. ¿Será esta una segunda oportunidad o un simple recordatorio de todo lo que tuve y perdí? Pareja: AlfredxArthur USAxUK
1. Chapter 1

_Axis Powers Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son la obra maestra de Himaruya-sama ~ [Si me pertenecieran, todo el yaoi implícito en la serie seria más que explicito]  
¡Bueno! Antes que nada gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia n_n la verdad espero sea de tu agrado :3 tanto como lo es del mío~ Si es así, por favor deja un review ^_^ lo apreciaría mucho… si no te gusta ^_^ también déjame un review para saber que debería cambiar en cuanto a mi forma de escribir… por favor, que sean críticas positivas.  
¡Espero que disfrutes el capítulo!  
Dedicado a Midna onee-chan ~  
[Notas: la letra cursiva encerrada en comillas indicará pensamientos, la sola letra cursiva podría indicar una regresión (flashback), la letra normal pues es mera narración y lo que esté entre guiones son diálogos)_

_- - -_

**Capítulo 1**

Apresurado, apenas se hubo detenido el avión en el que iba y se puso de pie de su asiento. Su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, su cuerpo temblando completamente. Arthur Kirkland, un hombre de origen inglés cual poseía más edad que la que su apariencia dejaba mostrar, normalmente no dejaba que una emoción como la preocupación se apoderase totalmente de su razón; pero, en ese instante, podía hacer una excepción y mostrarse apurado… tan era así que maldecía a los cuatro vientos al tener que esperar todavía por su equipaje una vez que hubo bajado del aeroplano.

- ¡Maldición! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará así? –

Hizo una llamada con su celular, pero nadie se atrevía a responderle la misma, lo cual solo conseguía hacer que el inglés empezara a desesperarse todavía más de lo permisible.

- Alfred… -

Al fin vio su equipaje y corrió tan rápido como pudo para tomar el primer taxi que miró, indicándole la dirección del hospital general de la ciudad a la que había arribado… Nueva York.

- - -

Ni reparó en si había pagado de más al taxista, simplemente bajó de vehículo con el poco equipaje que traía consigo. Si el motivo que le había traído hasta la nación norteamericana era cierto, tal vez necesitaría quedarse por un buen tiempo. Sus pasos lo llevaron a la recepción, donde le atendió una joven mujer de algunos 20 años, la cual se ruborizó un poco al ver al recién ingresado europeo.

- ¿En qué puedo servirle, señor? -  
- Busco a un muchacho que ha ingresado al hospital hace varias horas -  
- ¿Puede proporcionarme el apellido, por favor? – dijo, reparando en que el acento del chico hacia denotar su origen inglés, lo cual hizo que se apenara un poco más con el de ojos verdes  
- Jones… se llama Alfred F. Jones. Por favor, necesito saber dónde está lo más rápido posible –

La mujer asintió, buscando en un ordenador el nombre que el inglés le hubo dado, leyendo con atención mientras veía de reojo al inglés. Su cuerpo temblaba, jugaba mucho con sus manos y sus ojos miraban hacia abajo, siendo que estaba cabizbajo… en pocas palabras, el lenguaje corporal del inglés transmitía una gran cantidad de preocupación.

- Acaba de ser trasladado a la habitación 104, en la zona de terapia intensiva. Pero me informan que por ahora todavía no recibe visitas… si gusta esperar por ahí – señalando un sitio que tenía un enorme letrero que citaba "Sala de espera" – Se le informará de inmediato cuando pueda ver al paciente -  
- ¿Por qué no puedo verlo? – preguntó con desgana el inglés  
- Bueno, lo que pasa es que recién ha salido de una operación… así que la anestesia todavía debe de estar en su cuerpo y, por ende, no ha despertado todavía -  
- Está bien – el escuchar que había sido operado agregó algo más de presión a su ser – Se lo agradezco mucho, señorita –

La enfermera hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de agradecimiento, viendo partir entonces al europeo hasta la sala de espera.

"¿Qué pudo haber sido tan grave como para que incluso lo operaran?"

No miró a nadie, ¿debía hacerlo? Simplemente ocupo el primer lugar que vio en la sala de espera, apoyando los codos en sus muslos y su mentón en sus manos juntas a manera de rezo.

"¡Tienes que despertar, america no baka!... Por todo lo sagrado, tienes que despertar de una buena vez"

Momentos después sintió que alguien intentaba llamar su atención al moverlo un poco, como lo hacía de la forma más discreta posible, no se percató de ello hasta que el movimiento se volvió molesto para el de ojos verdes. Iba a vociferar hacia aquel que le molestaba, cuando vio que no era nada más ni nada menos que el propio Matthew, un chico canadiense con pinta inocente, cabellera rubia y ojos lilas muy brillantes.

- ¡Arthur! – una vez que logró que volteara a verlo, lo abrazó de forma muy sorpresiva - ¡Qué bueno que viniste! Realmente él se alegrará mucho al ver que estás aquí -  
- Matt…- colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del canadiense, dejando que estuviera en esa posición el tiempo que quisiese - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Por favor, necesito saber… he estado más de 10 horas con esa duda… así que, te lo pido… -

De forma implícita solicitaba al canadiense hacer acopio de sus fuerzas para poder relatarle lo sucedido… sin embargo, por un momento le dio pena pedirle ello a Matthew, lucía incluso peor que él. El pensamiento de que Alfred y Matthew eran más unidos de lo que él podía imaginarse cruzó su mente, después de todo eran casi como hermanos, era totalmente normal.

- Bueno… está bien –

Matthew se talló los ojos, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar una vez más en el lapso que tenía de haber llegado al hospital. Empezando a narrarle al inglés los eventos.

.: Flash Back :.

_Disfrutaba de la vista que le ofrecía la fría ciudad de Otawa. La metrópoli gélida, mostrando sus luces artificiales ofrecía un hermoso paisaje para Matthew, un canadiense orgulloso de su patria. Entre sus brazos estaba un osito polar pequeño, cual miraba impasible al mismo sitio que veía su amo._

_- Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo el animal en voz muy baja  
- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? – cuestionó el norteamericano_

_Como el oso no respondió a su cuestión, entendió que tal vez solo había sido su imaginación y simplemente aprecio unos momentos más la hermosa ciudad cual es capital de su nación._

_- Y aun así no entiendo por qué nadie me presta atención… He crecido mucho, aunque no tanto como Alfred, pero si he crecido –_

_Emitió un suspiro, ya había empezado a acostumbrarse a ser un país poco visto por los otros. Aun así, estaba a gusto y eso era suficiente… excepto cuando lo confundían con Alfred y empezaban a gritarle de cosas. Fue entonces que el sonido de su teléfono retumbó en la amplia casa del canadiense, el cual fue inmediatamente a responder a la llamada._

_- ¿Bueno? – Inquirió el canadiense suavemente  
- ¡Joven Matthew! ¡Gracias al cielo que he podido contactarle! –_

_La voz al otro lado de la línea sonaba ansiosa, aquella persona debía estar a punto de tener un colapso nervioso por la forma en que hablaba, la manera en que arrastraba las palabras y su respiración fallaba en ocasiones… después de unos momentos, lo reconoció como uno de los sirvientes de Alfred._

_- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó, preocupado  
- Es el joven Alfred – parecía que el interlocutor estaba a nada de llorar – Ha… ha tenido un accidente muy grave. Llamaron del hospital a la casa del joven Alfred… ¡Está muy mal, joven Matthew! -  
- Mi hermano… - ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ya dos lágrimas habían salido de sus violáceos ojos - ¿En qué hospital está? -  
- En el hospital general de Nueva York, apenas venía de regreso a Washington y fue cuando ocurrió el accidente…- el interlocutor finalmente empezó a llorar – Yo tengo prohibido abandonar la casa del señor Alfred… así que… se lo pido… -  
- Está bien, iré para allá… -_

_Colgó el teléfono poco después, llevándose algunas pocas cosas para abordar el primer avión que encontrase hacia Nueva York. _

- - -

_Le tomó quizás un poco menos de tiempo que el que él hubo esperado, quizás por la hora a la que había abordado el aeroplano. Rápidamente hubo entrado al hospital, preguntando por el joven americano… _

_- Está en urgencias – respondió la persona en turno, una mujer de algunos 30 años – Por lo que tengo entendido será sometido a varias operaciones… tiene numerosas heridas profundas y una lesión pequeña en su cráneo… las heridas son, realmente, el menor de sus problemas a pesar de que son bastantes… - hizo un pequeño silencio, el cual acrecentó la mortificación del canadiense – Le pido sea paciente y tome asiento en la sala de espera –_

_Matthew, tembloroso e impresionado, simplemente camino y se sentó… su mirada estaba pérdida, era como si estuviera ahí y a la vez no lo estuviera. Su cuerpo actuó casi por cuenta propia al tomar su teléfono móvil y marcar al inglés, informándole que Alfred estaba internado en el hospital, que su situación era grave… su voz se apagaba en medio de algunos sollozos, y cuando hubo terminado de informarle al europeo y escuchó las palabras "voy en camino", colgó y dejó su celular olvidado en su chaqueta… sin darse cuenta de que casi no le quedaba batería para ese entonces._

_- Alfred… ¿vas a ponerte bien, verdad? – Dijo a la nada – Arthur viene en camino… y sé que querrás verlo mucho más tiempo, ¿no es así? Así que, tienes que resistir, hermanito –_

_Varias horas después, ni siquiera reparó en el tiempo que había pasado, una enfermera preguntó por los familiares del americano, levantándose Matthew casi de inmediato para atender ese llamado._

_- Yo soy familiar de Alfred Jones – inquirió el canadiense tímidamente  
- Debo informarle que la operación ha sido todo un éxito. Sus heridas están sanadas y la lesión en su cráneo ya no es tan de cuidado… aun así estará en terapia intensiva durante unos días en observación, no deben tardar en trasladarlo -  
- ¡Vaya, me alegro tanto! – dijo sin ocultar su felicidad ni un poco - ¡Sabía que se pondría bien! -  
- Pero… - interrumpió la enfermera – La verdad no sabemos qué consecuencias tendrá la lesión en su cráneo. Fue un golpe muy fuerte como para lograr que se lesionara, así que no estamos seguros de las consecuencias neurológicas que pudiese tener el incidente en el paciente -  
- Entiendo… - menos animado  
- Podrá verlo después, tardará algo de tiempo en despertar por la anestesia en su cuerpo -  
- Si, comprendo… muchas gracias, señorita –_

_La enfermera se despidió del canadiense, sabiendo cuan desolado se sentía el mismo por el estado de su familiar. Por su parte, Matthew solo esperaba que el inglés pudiese llegar lo más antes posible… realmente le sentaba mal estar solo en una situación como esa._

.: Fin Flash Back :.

El inglés veía perplejo al canadiense, que durante el relato había reventado a llorar y, al finalizar, volvió a abrazar a Arthur… solo que con mucho más ahínco.

-Él se pondrá bien, Matt – inquirió el inglés, denotando un extraño optimismo en sus palabras – Vamos, es un chico muy fuerte… se recuperará pronto –

Matthew asintió, sin poder decir nada, sintiéndose confortado en el regazo del de ojos esmeralda. Duraron algo de rato así, dejando que las cosas se calmaran un poco. Aun así, Arthur se sentía demasiado ansioso… quería verlo, quería saber en qué condiciones estaba. Tener a Matthew había apaciguado potencialmente su preocupación, al menos sabía que Alfred ahora solo dormía y estaba fuera de cualquier peligro.

- Familiares del paciente Alfred Jones – anunció una enfermera, acompañada de un hombre de algunos 45 años de edad

Matthew se incorporo ligeramente, pero Arthur lo detuvo y decidió ir él solo, calculando que no era favorable que Matthew escuchara lo que tendrían que informarles acerca de Alfred.

- ¿Qué sucede con él? – se atrevió a preguntar el inglés  
- El joven ha despertado… - comentó el médico – Pero… exige la presencia de alguien llamado Arthur -  
- Ah, soy yo… aunque hubiera querido que él lo viera primero – señalando al canadiense  
- Si pero… solo puede recibir una visita a la vez, y se muestra algo renuente en recibir a alguien que no sea usted –

Eso le pareció muy extraño al inglés, ¿cómo era que Alfred sabía que él estaba allí como para querer verlo de inmediato? Ni siquiera supo cuando había asentido y era guiado hacia la habitación donde reposaba el americano, viendo de reojo a un Matthew algo triste pero que aprobaba que el inglés fuese el primero en saber de Alfred. La enfermera y el médico se quedaron en el umbral de la puerta, mientras el ojiverde entraba al lugar… una habitación, naturalmente, totalmente blanca y un tanto amplia, y en una cama confortable a simple vista era donde reposaba el estadounidense cuyos ojos estaban semi-abiertos enfocándose en el europeo.

- ¿Arthur? – llamó con voz suave

El inglés asintió, aproximándose al americano hasta quedarse a su lado muy cerca de él. De un momento a otro el americano ya se encontraba abrazando con mucho ahínco a Arthur, el cual se encontraba perplejo por ello.

- ¡Viniste! – Inquirió con voz entrecortada - ¡Cumpliste tu promesa y volviste! Pero te tardaste mucho… mira, ya crecí mucho… ¡Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí! –

Y lloró al estar abrazado a él, dejando a un perplejo británico el cual asimilaba de a poco lo que el americano le decía.

- Pensé que Arthur ya no volvería nunca jamás… - dijo finalmente, con su voz medio apagada – Me siento débil, pero aun así se que me volví fuerte para que estuvieras orgulloso de mí –

Así, apartándose un poco… solo así pudo notar una amplia e infantil sonrisa en la faz del americano, y unos ojos que transmitían un brillo especial que él creía se había perdido… Apenas y lo podía creer.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Antes que nada, muchas gracias a quienes han leído el fic! Me alegra que haya tenido bastante buena aceptación - desde mi punto de vista -  
Aquí esta el capitulo dos del fic, ya lo tenía terminado y solo quería ver la respuesta al capítulo uno pero.. D: no pude esperar!... Solo aclararé que este cap es una pequeña transición, solo para darles una idea de la condición de America-tan :3!  
Espero disfruten del capitulo tanto como yo lo he hecho :D! Y desenme algo de suerte para acabar el tercero pronto n__n~!  
Axis Powers Hetalia y sus personajes son obra de Himaruya Hidekaz, no mía (si fuera mia~~ qué no pasaría :D)  
Fic sin fines de lucro -w-... solo para disfrute del lector y mío (adoro escribir esto, creanme xD)  
Dedicado a Midna onee-chan :3!  
¡Disfruten del chap!_

_- - -_

**Capítulo 2**

Habían pasado algunos 10 días después del accidente que hubo tenido el joven americano. Sin embargo, era claro que nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo desde el momento en el que el de ojos azules recobró la conciencia. Y ello se debía al hecho de que Alfred no se despegaba casi para nada de Arthur, incluso lo llamaba hermano mayor… tal como en la época de antaño, aunque al inglés le disgustase que le llamase de esa forma. Ese mismo día el americano fue dado de alta, todo lo que el médico pudo decirles es que no sabía sobre la duración de esa "regresión" que tenía el de ojos azules… solo que podía empeorar o mejorar de manera súbita, recomendándoles enviar al estadounidense con un psicólogo para agilizar el regreso de sus memorias y aun así existía la probabilidad de que Alfred cobrase sus recuerdos por cuenta propia.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Es obvio que no podemos dejarlo solo – argumentó Matthew, ya fuera del hospital  
- No lo sé – mencionó el inglés, notándosele algo estresado  
- ¡Wow! ¡No recordaba que mi casa fuera así de grande y tuviera tantas cosas ruidosas y malolientes! – mencionaba Alfred, señalando a los automóviles que se paseaban por las calles, los edificios y las fabricas que se notaban a lo lejos - ¡Yo sabía que me volvería más grandote para que Arthur pudiera estar orgulloso de mí! –

Matthew y Arthur se miraron un momento, al tiempo que Alfred era atraído por un aroma especial que hizo que su estomago temblara… por lo cual, en un pequeño descuido del inglés y el canadiense, se dispuso a seguir ese aroma.

- Normalmente algo como lo que pasó Alfred debería haberle producido una pérdida total de su memoria… sin embargo, su mente regreso al tiempo donde aun era dependiente de mí –  
- Supongo que perdió todos sus recuerdos como nación independiente… en teoría, es como si a partir de que se independizó de ti hubiera tomado otra identidad… y pues, con el accidente, perdió "toda" esa identidad para volver a su "yo" dependiente -  
- Tiene sentido, viéndolo de esa manera – inquirió reflexivo el inglés – Es como si su vida se hubiera dividido en dos… es lo mejor que se me ocurre deducir -  
- Exactamente – inquirió Matthew – Lo mejor será que sepa que ya no depende de ti, eso ayudara a que sus recuerdos regresen más rápido, ¿no crees? –

Arthur pasó saliva con algo de pesadez. Es decir, él había llorado cada 4 de Julio en silencio al saber que desde ese día, hace más de 200 años, Alfred había renunciado a su compañía… esa pequeña persona a la cual quiso tanto partió de su lado.

"… _y Ahora es como si de un milagro se tratara. El ha vuelto a ser el mismo niño que encontré abandonado en esa pradera, aquel crío al que protegí más que a nada en el mundo… el que me hacía sentir tan tranquilo cuando más inestable me encontraba…_"

La sensación de que alguien le puyaba la nariz le sacó de sus reflexiones, viendo en frente de si a aproximadamente 5 centímetros de distancia al muchacho de nacionalidad estadounidense mirándole con inocencia, lo cual hizo que el inglés se sorprendiera y sonrojara un poco.

- Arthur, ese señor vende cosas que huelen muy bien, se llaman Hot Dogs – señalando un carro de hot dogs en la esquina de esa misma acera – pero dice que necesito 2 dólares para conseguir eso… y no tengo idea de que son los dólares -  
- Espera, yo te traeré de comer Alfred – se apresuró a decir el canadiense, sonriéndole cándidamente a su prácticamente hermano mayor  
- ¿De verdad, hermano? – Dijo el estadounidense, mirando con devoción a Matthew  
- Claro, solo espérame un momento –

Alfred asintió, viendo a su hermano partir hacia el puesto de hot dogs, regresando apenas unos momentos pasados para dejar que el americano comiese, encaminándose los tres por la ciudad de Nueva York.

- Sabe diferente a los scone de Arthur – inquirió el americano en voz baja – ¿Entonces esto no es delicioso? Qué raro… no me desagrada -  
- Matthew – comentó el inglés en un murmullo, llamando la atención del aludido – Creo que he encontrado una solución –  
- ¿De qué se trata? – Mencionó sonriente el canadiense  
- Debes estar de acuerdo en que Alfred no se despagara de mi por nada del mundo – Matthew asintió – Y que yo estoy más involucrado en la guerra de independencia – otro asentimiento como respuesta – Supongo que lo mejor es que yo me haga cargo de Alfred hasta que recobre la memoria – agregó finalmente  
- Bueno… -

Matthew se lo pensó un buen rato. Si bien era cierto que Alfred no parecía querer estar separado de Arthur; y por lo que sabía de los tiempos de dependencia de Estados Unidos, el de ojos azules siempre fue demasiado cercano al inglés a pesar de ser su colonizador. Pero, analizándolo desde otra perspectiva, podría incluso ser doloroso para el propio Arthur tener que relatarle a Alfred su independencia… aunque tendría menos significado que Matthew le dijese, ya que el estadounidense podría no tomárselo tan en serio proviniendo de él.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo – sentenció después de un rato – Después de todo, parece que te quiere mucho y no le gusta que te alejes… así que está bien, Arthur. Sé que cuidarás bien de él -  
- Sería bueno que lo visitaras de vez en cuando. Eres su hermano menor a pesar de todo -  
- De vez en cuando lo haré – esbozó una amplia y encantadora sonrisa – Por cierto, trata de ser lo más sutil posible cuando le digas la verdad -  
- Descuida, soy consciente de eso –

Y cuando pusieron más atención al frente, descubrieron que Alfred estaba a punto de cruzar una calle cuando el semáforo todavía estaba en verde. Así que los dos, sobre todo el inglés, corrieron tan rápido como les fue posible para poder salvar al desorientado americano.

"_Esto será difícil… Mucho muy difícil_"

- - -

Varias horas después Arthur y Alfred habían arribado a la capital inglesa, la bella y vieja Londres. Mas precisamente llegaban a una amplia residencia en las afueras de la ciudad, donde se podía apreciar sin problemas la belleza de la misma con solo estar en un balcón.

- Bienvenido amo Arthur – comentó una mucama que le recibía en la puerta, reparando en la presencia del norteamericano – Vaya, es una sorpresa que haya regresado acompañado, joven amo -  
- Minerva, ¿podrías preparar una habitación para Alfred lo más rápido posible y decirle a Bertha que tenga lista la comida en media hora? -  
- Como usted ordene, joven amo –

Hizo una reverencia marcada hacia el inglés, alejándose de la vista de los recién llegados tan rápido el inglés le hubo dado órdenes por cumplir.

- ¡Wow! ¡Este lugar es enorme! – mirando hacia todos lados - ¡Nunca pensé que me traerías a tu casa! Después de todo, siempre me dejabas solito en la mía – reprochó el americano  
- Ya te explique por qué no podía traerte conmigo, Alfred – emitiendo un largo suspiro – Eran tiempos algo difíciles, y no quería que fueras testigo de todo eso -  
- Bueno… - haciendo una pequeña pausa, para después abrazar al de ojos esmeralda - ¡Gracias por traerme esta vez! No hubiera soportado que me dejaras de nuevo… -

El inglés sintió una punzada algo fuerte en su corazón. Él lo dejo solo muchas ocasiones, aun siendo apenas un crío cual no sabía cuidarse solo… aun así, jamás dejó de estar al pendiente de él y, de manera irónica, al final fue el propio americano el que exigió deslindarse de su compañía para siempre.

"_Soy yo quien debería reclamarte entonces… Por haberme acompañado tanto tiempo para después dejarme solo… por llevarte contigo la paz de mi corazón… Y ahora estás aquí de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos… Suena demasiado bueno, y afortunadamente también es real… ¿Es egoísta pensar de esta manera?_"

- - -

Después de un rato ambos estaban ya en el comedor, sentados uno al lado del otro y ya con sus platillos delante de cada uno. Arthur comía fish & chips acompañados de ensalada y aderezo mientras que a Alfred le sirvieron carne estilo New York acompañada de papas fritas… lo irónico era que el americano no había comido ni un poco.

- ¿Pasa algo, Alfred? – Viéndolo curioso mientras se limpiaba de forma refinada la boca  
- ¿No tienes hambre?  
- No es eso… - dijo el estadounidense, puyando su comida con el tenedor – Es que… Yo quería comer algo hecho por ti -  
- ¿Eh? Pero si te gustó el hot dog que comiste en tu casa… y también los sándwiches del avión -  
- Si pero, me gusta todavía más la comida que tú me haces –

Por la mente del inglés pasaron todos los momentos en los que Alfred había comentado que su comida sabía mal, sin importar cuánto empeño pusiera al prepararla… solo en esos días, y quizás por el hecho de que no tenía otra opción, el pequeño de ojos azules degustaba la comida del inglés e incluso repetía platillo… a pesar de que el mismo Arthur sabía que su comida solo era agradable para él.

- Si te comes eso, prometo hacerte un postre para cenar hoy, ¿está bien? -  
- ¿Eh? ¡¿De verdad?! – Mirándole de manera ilusionada, esbozando una amplia sonrisa - ¡Postre~! ¡Está bien entonces! –

Y sin más empezó a comer tan rápido como siempre lo ha hecho, mientras tanto el inglés le veía y no podía evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Básicamente estaba regresando a aquellos días tan añorados en los que el americano le sonreía de esa manera, en el que lo quería tanto… en el que no importaba la soledad que lo acongojaba en Europa, pues sabía que en ese niño, su pequeña colonia, encontraría toda la compañía y paz que necesitaba.

"_Pero no debo olvidar que esto es efímero… Él recordará a su debido tiempo… Y volverá a irse de mi lado. Es algo que no puedo detener… ¿O tal vez si?_"

- ¡Terminé! – Anunció el de ojos azules, con la cara cubierta de salsa y restos de papa  
- Oye, se supone que te enseñe algunos modales, ¿no es así? –

Tomó la servilleta de tela que correspondía a Alfred y le limpio la cara con la misma. A pesar de estar cubierta su mano por aquella servilleta, podía sentir la calidez y suavidad de la piel de la nación más joven… una sensación que había olvidado, lo extraño de ello es que, a pesar de que la situación era muy parecida a aquel entonces, no podía ver al chico de la misma manera… no, le transmitía un sentimiento muy diferente.

- Alfred – dijo al fin, dejando de limpiar al menor – Iré a descansar un rato, ¿está bien? Si necesitas algo, pídeselo a alguna de las señoritas que están aquí en la casa. -  
- Está bien, Arthur – inquirió el americano, asintiendo infantilmente - ¿Si cenarás conmigo, verdad? -  
- ¡Claro que sí! – afirmando con seguridad – Pero ahora mismo estoy algo cansado, no dormí mucho en el avión a decir verdad y… Como sea, puedes tomar todo lo que necesites -  
- OK, descansa entonces –

En un acto casi involuntario, el inglés posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del estadounidense, revolviéndole un poco los cabellos y quedándosele mirando a los ojos; para después irse algo confuso por lo que él mismo hizo…

"_¿Qué demonios me está pasando?..._"

Y, durante sus sueños, ese traicionero pensamiento cruzaría su mente una y otra vez… sin poder realmente detenerlo y, mucho menos, responderlo.

- - -

_¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado... Criticas, dudas, comentarios, dejen sus reviews por favor! ¡Les responderé a la brevedad :D! A partir de aquí se pondrá mejor el fic :3 se los prometo D: y si no... denme un tomatazo, pero que sea de Lovi~ :D!  
Hasta el proximo capitulo!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi there~! Bueno, prometi que actualizaría el viernes pero decidi adelantarme un dia -w- ~!  
He aquí el capítulo 3, juzguenlo por su cuenta :D! Solo diré que todo será el nombre del amour :3, jujuju!  
Axis Powers Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son la obra maestra de Himaruya Hidekaz ^0^! Si fuera mío, USA x UK sería totalmente explicito :3!  
Bueno, sin más que agregar les dejo en capítulo ~! Espero sea de su agrado x3!  
Dedicado a Midna onee-chan -w-_

_- - -_

**Capítulo 3**

Los rayos de sol entraban por su habitación, anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día. Normalmente el inglés ya se hubiera despertado mucho antes de que los rayos del sol pudieran llegar a su habitación pero se encontraba peculiarmente cansado y apático a levantarse ese día… aún así tenía que hacerlo, pero había algo que estaba mal, o más bien era anormal.

- ¿Pero qué…? –

Moviéndose en su cama sintió un cálido cuerpo acostado al lado suyo. Se talló los ojos, enfocando mejor su vista en aquella presencia que dormitaba en su lecho junto a él. Rubios cabellos, con un mechoncito curioso levantado, más alto que él… vistiendo solo sus bóxers y sonriendo mientras seguía en los brazos de Morfeo.

"_¡¿América?!..._"

Si se hubiera visto al espejo, Arthur hubiese descubierto que tenía un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas y que, a pesar de esa reacción de vergüenza, no dejaba de mirar al chico que era ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a unos centímetros de distancia.

"_Siempre me he quejado porque come demasiado y algún día eso lo hará engordar pero… no sabía que estaba en tan buena forma… en realidad nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello y… ¡¿Por qué diablos estoy pensando en eso?!_"

De repente la mirada azul del estadounidense empezó a revelarse, denotando que estaba despertando torpemente. El europeo solo atinó a desviar su mirada y fingir que recién había despertado también… sería lo mejor para no inquietar al "pequeño" americano.

- Arthur… - dijo con tibia voz, tallándose los ojos para poder enfocar mejor su vista, emitiendo un ligero bostezo después – Buenos días – agregó, sonriendo infantilmente  
- Ah, Alfred… Buenos días para ti también – tímidamente – Perdón por la pregunta pero, ¿qué haces aquí? –

Y, como si le estuviera regañando o algo, el rubio de ojos azules se abrazó a su alguna vez colonizador, apoyándose en su pecho y negando con su cabeza varias veces.

- Es que… estaba en la habitación que me diste, tratando de dormir un poco pero… de repente escuchaba ruidos muy raros y la casa daba miedo estando tan oscura… me salí de la cama y empecé a caminar por la casa, quería saber de dónde venían y ser valiente como los héroes, pero se escuchaban más fuertes y al final no encontré de dónde provenían… - hace una pausa, mirando directamente al inglés – así que ya no podía dormir solo y por eso vine a dormir contigo… perdón por no haberte pedido permiso, pero es que cuando te vi dormir parecía que estabas sonriendo y no quise despertarte por eso –

Arthur escuchó con atención lo que el estadounidense le decía, concluyendo que los ruidos a los que él se refería posiblemente habían sido a causa de sus adorados amigos y como el de ojos azules no los podía ver, por eso creyó que eran fantasmas… o esa era la mejor explicación que el de ojos verdes podía dar.

- Tranquilo, no estoy enojado porque no me hayas pedido permiso – inquirió, palmeándole la cabeza – Y no te preocupes por esos ruidos, posiblemente eran de fuera de la casa -  
- Está bien, Inglaterra – asintiendo con algo de pena, agachando la mirada, murmurando algo que el europeo no pudo escuchar bien  
- ¿Dijiste algo, Alfred? -  
- ¿Eh?... No, no dije nada – volviendo a verle a los ojos con ese aire infantil que, por alguna extraña razón, seguía cuadrando con su apariencia adulta  
- Bueno, baja a la cocina y pide que preparen algo para desayunar. Yo iré a bañarme… - notó que la mirada de la nación menor transmitía algo de desacuerdo – Te prepararé algo después de desayunar, ¿está bien? -  
- ¡Ok! No te tardes mucho, ¿sí? –

"_Es increíble el poder que está teniendo sobre mí… Ni siquiera cuando ocurrían esos días recuerdo que pudiera ser tan influyente en mí…_"

El inglés asintió, viendo al estadounidense partir hacia la cocina pero… apenas pasaron algunos treinta segundos y cayó en cuenta de algo importante…

- ¡Alfred, espera! ¡No puedes andar en ropa interior por la casa! –

Y se levantó presurosamente, olvidándose de que estaba en ropa de dormir por ir persiguiendo al americano por la casa para obligarlo a ponerse algo 'decente' para andar en la casa.

- - -

Un rato después, esa misma mañana. Ambos anglosajones estaban a punto de salir. Arthur creyó conveniente que si quería que Alfred recobrase su memoria lo más antes posible debía hacer que su mente se despejara lo suficiente y por eso decidió llevarlo a recorrer su amada y vieja Londres.

- ¡Quiero conocer toda la ciudad hoy, Arthur! Tu siempre me decías que Londres es hermosa, pero yo nunca la he visto… así que quiero ver toda la ciudad hoy -  
- Pero Alfred, eso es imposible. Londres es demasiado grande como para recorrerla en un solo día. Apenas y alcanzaremos a ver hoy el centro -  
- ¿Es donde está esa torre gigantesca con el reloj enorme? – mirándolo ilusionado  
- No, aunque no esta tan lejos de ahí, y se llama Big Ben* – respondió – Bueno, si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí, no alcanzaremos a recorrer ni siquiera el centro completo –

Y ya entusiastas estaban a punto de partir ambos, cuando de repente…

- ¡Mon amour! – Exclamó una voz muy conocida, sobre todo para el inglés, cuyo portador entraba a su morada como si nada - ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte, vida mía! ¿Acaso no extrañaste al dulce y sensual Francis Bonnefoy? –  
- ¡Por supuesto que no te extrañe, wine bastard! – Inquirió molesto el británico, incrementándose esa reacción al percibir que el francés le estaba abrazando - ¡Suéltame maldito campesino débil! -  
- Si fuera débil, ya te hubieses liberado – riendo confianzudo

Y, de un solo movimiento, el inglés consiguió liberarse del agarre del francés luego de haberle podido golpear en el estomago, sacándole el aire.

- Arthur… -

Eso hizo voltear a ambos europeos, viendo que el americano había atestiguado todo lo ocurrido hace unos momentos. Estaba muy quieto y algo impresionado… Francia e Inglaterra se miraron a sí mismos, uno con extrañeza y el otro con algo de pánico, volviendo a ver a la nación menor.

- ¡Sigues siendo más fuerte que Francia! – musitó alegremente, aplaudiéndole al inglés por su fortaleza – A pesar del tiempo sigues pudiendo patearle el trasero como lo hiciste antes… ¡Yo quiero ser así de fuerte! -  
- Inglaterra… ¿qué diablos significa…? -  
- Es una historia algo larga de explicar – emitiendo un suspiro  
- Descuida, mon amour, soy todo oídos después de todo… y como sé que me extrañaste tanto como yo a ti, me quedaré contigo todo el día -  
- Ya te dije que yo no te… -

Pero, de manera inesperada, el estadounidense se interpuso entre los dos, mirando de forma retadora al francés.

- Deja en paz a Arthur – mencionó de forma decidida  
- Alfred, déjalo… así nos llevamos él y yo, no es que no me esté molestando pero no es para tanto… -  
- Pero Arthur… - viendo al inglés con aire preocupado  
- Descuida, Alfred. Puedo defenderme solo cómo pudiste ver hace unos momentos – ofreciéndole la mejor de sus sonrisas al norteamericano, volviéndose hacia el francés un poco después – Me arrepentiré pero acompáñanos, wine bastard, igual necesito hablar contigo -  
- Sabía que no te resistirías a mis encantos, amor de mi vida ~ -  
- Cállate si no quieres que te lastime algo más que tu débil estomago –

Francis rió, yéndose al lado del inglés mientras que el americano iba al otro lado, con la mirada un tanto agachada y haciendo un extraño silencio durante todo el camino… cosa que el francés notó de inmediato, pero no quiso comentar nada al respecto, al menos no en ese momento.

- - -

Después de un buen rato, bastantes horas más bien, en las que habían recorrido la zona céntrica de la ciudad de Londres, al fin habían terminado su recorrido yendo, a petición del norteamericano, al palacio de Westminster… a donde se encuentra el Big Ben.

- ¡Es enorme! – inquirió el americano, mirando hacia la cima de la torre del reloj - ¿Podemos entrar, Arthur? -  
- Pues… - emite un suspiro, realmente estaba cansado y el francés igual, le sorprendía que el americano conservase energías para querer ir al Big Ben cuando ya habían explorado muchos sitios de su amada Londres – Supongo que si podríamos entrar -  
- Inglaterra, estoy cansado, ¿no le puedes decir al "mini" que lo dejemos para mañana? -  
- Desde un principio pudiste haberte negado a venir con nosotros… ahora te aguantas -  
- Bueno, igual me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo y con el "mini" – sonriendo apaciblemente  
- Deja de hacer eso… - mirándolo con algo de enfado

Los tres se acercaron hacia uno de los custodios del palacio de Westminster, explicando el inglés su identidad y el mínimo deseo de subir por la torre del reloj para ver la panorámica. A fin de cuentas no es como si el custodio pudiera haberse negado, después de todo Arthur le había presentado suficientes pruebas para creer en su identidad como "representante" de su nación. Así que los tres entraron a la torre del reloj, adelantándose el americano para subir por la misma hasta donde estaba la caratula del reloj y la campana que sonaba exactamente cada hora.

- Aprovechando que no puede escucharnos… ¿Podrías terminar de explicarme qué está pasando con él? -  
- Lo resumiré lo mejor que pueda – tomando una bocanada de aire – Tuvo un accidente y perdió su memoria; lo curioso es que no la perdió totalmente… más bien es como si hubiera tenido una regresión -  
- Ya entiendo, por eso te trata de esa forma… porque de tener todos sus recuerdos, ni remotamente estaría aquí contigo -  
- Gracias por recordármelo, campesino -  
- Solo estaba siendo honesto, mon ami – haciendo una pausa - ¿Y cuando piensas contarle la verdad? -  
- No lo sé… - admitió, agachando la mirada  
- Escucha Arthur, normalmente yo no soy nada razonable pero… entiende que no puedes acostumbrarte a lo que vives ahora mismo con Alfred. Si él recupera sus recuerdos y tú te has encariñado con él… va a ser igual o más doloroso que cuando ocurrió la guerra de independencia –

"_Ya lo sé… ¡Maldita sea, ya lo sé! Pero no puedo evitarlo…Todos mis recuerdos llegan de golpe y… quisiera que Alfred se quedara así para siempre… ¡Me siento tan bien como en aquellos días pensando en que sería maravilloso si pudiera quedarse de esa forma! Que se quedara a mi lado para siempre…_"

- ¡Arthur, Francis! – Exclamó la voz del americano que ya estaba a medio camino con respecto a su trayecto a la cima de la torre - ¿No van a subir? – mirándolos extrañado  
- Claro que si, Alfred~ Iggy estaba descansado un momento pero en seguida te alcanzamos –

El norteamericano asintió, continuando su trayecto mientras que los europeos empezaban a subir aunque a paso un poco más lento.

- Solo mantén eso en mente, por más doloroso que sea… - haciendo una pausa – mientras más rápido recupere sus recuerdos, menos doloroso será para ti… -

Como respuesta, solo recibió un asentimiento por parte del británico, sonriendo para sí mismo al ver en los ojos del inglés algo que iba más allá… algo que quizás el propio británico desconocía pero él podía identificar muy bien.

"_Por su propio bien… mientras más pronto Alfred vuelva a ser el mismo, mejor para los dos… jujuju~_"

Luego de un buen rato ambas naciones mayores lograron llegar a la cima de la torre, pudiendo ver a través de un compartimento la panorámica que ofrecía la capital inglesa. Alfred se abrazó al inglés, interponiéndose entre él y el francés a su vez, contemplando juntos aquel paisaje.

- Tenías razón, Inglaterra… Londres es enorme. Me pregunto si mi casa será así de grande en realidad… -  
- Créeme que si lo es, América – menciona, recordando lo enormes y bulliciosas que son las principales ciudades de Estados Unidos

Francis se apartó un poco, dejando a los anglosajones en soledad relativa. Sonreía para sí mismo, algo pasaba por la mente de aquel hombre con respecto a los dos chicos de habla inglesa. Pero, por el momento, tales pensamientos se quedarían como tentativas ideas dentro de su cabeza.

"_Todo sea el nombre del amor~_"

- - -

Ya en la noche, en la casa del inglés se encontraban solos Alfred y Arthur ya que Francis decidió partir apenas hubo descansado cuando mucho dos horas en la casa de su "rival".

- Alfred, estoy cansado, iré a dormir ahora mismo -  
- Pero Arthur… aun no has cenado – parpadeando varias veces  
- Lo sé pero… realmente necesito descansar ahora mismo – comentó, emitiendo un largo suspiro  
- Lo dices porque ya se fue Francis, ¿verdad? –

Bien, esa pregunta jamás se la hubiera esperado. El inglés miró a la nación menor con el ceño fruncido, prácticamente preguntándole con la mirada algo como "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

- A pesar de que son enemigos y te molesta, aun así dejaste que viniera con nosotros y que te estuviera abrazando – cruzándose de brazos  
- Bueno es que no todo el tiempo nos odiamos, también hemos sido buenos amigos desde… -  
- Entiendo… - dijo al fin el menor, interrumpiendo lo que decía su antiguo colonizador – Está bien, lo siento Arthur… Ve a descansar, ¿está bien? –

Hizo unos momentos de silencio, pero al fin el inglés entendió un poco cómo se sentía su "pequeño hermano menor" y decidió ir a donde él, tomándole de la mano para llevarlo consigo.

- Vamos a dormir, Alfred -  
- Pero es que yo no… -  
- Descuida, comiste mucho cuando estuvimos fuera, ¿no es cierto? – El americano asintió para responderle – Además, también tú necesitas dormir –

Alfred asintió tímidamente, yendo junto con el inglés hasta su habitación, lo cual le pareció extraño porque normalmente Arthur solo lo dejaba dormir a su lado cuando tenía miedo… aunque a veces solo usaba ese pretexto, sin realmente sentir miedo de algo, para poder dormir al lado de su "hermano mayor".

- Pero, ¿por qué…? – Todavía un tanto confuso  
- Deje que Francis estuviera conmigo todo el día, así que dejaré que duermas a mi lado esta noche para compensarlo – dijo sencillamente, sonriéndole ampliamente luego de haber comentado aquello  
- Bueno… ¡Está bien entonces, Inglaterra! –

El menor se sentía contento por ello, de alguna manera u otra dormir con Arthur le traía mucha paz y una sensación reconfortante la cual aun no descifraba del todo… pero siempre estaba ahí, latente, dentro de su juvenil corazón.

"_Creo que he empezado a descubrirlo… y más que nada a entenderlo. Aun así es muy arriesgado, pero vale la pena intentarlo… Alfred, yo…_"

Y con ese pensamiento se acostó en su cama y se durmió sin siquiera cambiar sus prendas, no tenía las energías ni siquiera para ello. Por su parte el menor volvió a quedarse en interiores para dormir al lado del inglés, abrazándose a él como acostumbra cuando tiene la oportunidad de descansar a su lado.

- Arthur… -

Dijo en voz baja, antes de apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del inglés y quedarse dormido de a poco. En el regazo de Arthur siempre tenía la sensación de que nada ni nadie podría hacerle algún daño… la sensación de no querer apartarse nunca jamás de esa persona.

"_Nunca me separaré de ti, Arthur… y un héroe nunca rompe sus promesas_"

- - -

_Bueno, ese fue el capítulo 3!... Les gustó? Espero que si!... Por favor, dejen reviews, siempre son bienvenidos :3!  
Como adelanto, solo diré que el capítulo 4 será el más decisivo de toda la trama por venir... asi que esperenlo con ansias, onegai desu ^_^!  
Subiré el capitulo el fin de semana... la fecha, no estoy segura, pero espero tenerlo ya listo para el sábado ^_^!  
Gracias a quienes han leido el fic hasta ahora, se los agradezco muchisimo y espero la historia siga siendo de su agrado!  
Atte. Elle Crimson  
P.D. Debo decir que este fue uno de los capitulos más dificiles que he hecho... * se soltó buscando un mapa de Londres para hacerlo más realista * -w-  
P.D.2 Big Ben = Aunque es comun denominar como Big Ben a la torre del reloj, este nombre solo refiere a la campana en su interior :P ~ Eso es algo que ni yo sabía, por eso lo agregué nwn~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi there~! Al fin pude terminar el capítulo 4! Antes que nada debo agradecer a quienes me han dejado review - al final contestará cada review - :3 son muy amables y me han motivado a seguir con el fic x3!  
Si me lo preguntan, aun no se que tantos capítulos tendrá este fic :3! Pero les aseguro que tendrá uno que otro omake xD! Me he divertido mucho planeandolos cuando tengo bloqueos mentales :P!  
Bueno, como les dije... este capítulo es un tanto decisivo x3! Espero que asi les parezca xD! Juzguenlo ustedes :P!  
Dedicado a Midna onee-chan ~!  
Disfruten del capítulo ^_^!  
Disclaimer: APH y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son la obra maestra de Himaruya Hidekaz..._

_- - -_

**Capítulo 4 - **_America's POV_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Arthur decidió cuidar de mí. Me he sentido muy bien desde ese entonces, a pesar de que a veces sufro de pequeños dolores de cabeza que, por suerte, se me pasaban muy pronto… aunque yo no le decía nada a Arthur sobre eso, solo lo preocuparía de más y un héroe jamás permitiría algo así. Ya conozco todo Londres, aunque de momento no podría andar en la calle por mi mismo sin el gran riesgo de perderme. Algo más que puedo decir es que Inglaterra ha sido muy cariñoso conmigo, sobre todo en últimas fechas donde cocina más veces para mí y me deja dormir más días a su lado, pocas veces me deja solo y no es tan duro conmigo, al menos no como recordaba como cuando me dejo en mi casa… siempre me siento bien cuando despierto a su lado y me doy cuenta que estaba entre mis brazos, pero hasta ahora no comprendo del todo por qué me siento así de bien cuando se trata de Arthur; ni siquiera las visitas de mi querido hermano menor me dan esa sensación y eso que lo quiero muchísimo y el parece sentirse igual. Lo único raro es que cuando mi hermanito y Francis nos visitan, ellos dos siempre se quedan a solas con Arthur y cuando se van él se ve muy triste, por lo cual lo abrazo muy fuerte y él me sonríe muy ampliamente… Bueno, dejaré de pensar en eso, todavía no lo entiendo del todo y me empezará a doler la cabeza. Hoy me desperté temprano, pero aun así Arthur ya se había ido, lo cual se me hizo raro hasta que una de las sirvientas me dijo que él había tenido que salir por una reunión.

- Entiendo – dije, no muy contento - ¿Volverá pronto? -  
- No lo sé, joven Alfred. Solo dijo que estaría algo ocupado y no sería rápido -  
- Esta bien –

Hice un pequeño puchero y me fui a un cuarto algo apartado de la casa, no me gustaba desayunar solo así que por hoy me negaría a comer algo hasta que Arthur volviese… de todos modos, no tenía mucha hambre. Llegué ahí, era un estudio de música en el cual Inglaterra me había estado enseñando a tocar guitarra, aunque por alguna extraña razón yo ya sabía hacerlo desde antes de que me quisiera mostrar cómo hacerlo.

- Es raro… a pesar de que apenas he visto estas cosas un par de veces, me parecen muy familiares muchas de ellas –

Suspiré un poco, cuando no estaba Inglaterra me sentía terriblemente vacío… quizás era porque tenía miedo de que se olvidara de mi de nuevo. Como en esos días donde lloraba por esperarlo…

- ¡No, él me dijo que eso no volvería a ocurrir! – Dije con determinación – Además, estoy en su casa… tiene que regresar, ¿no? -

Terminé de conectar las cosas así como me había mostrado Arthur que se hacía, sentándome en el suelo mientras sostenía la guitarra la cual comencé a tocar… nuevamente me sentía raro, no había recibido más de dos clases por parte de Inglaterra y ya podía crear una canción.

_Hello my friend, we meet again  
__It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart a memory  
of a perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember!_

_When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice_

Deje de tocar luego de esa primera estrofa, cual salió desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y pensamientos, me sentía confundido por ello. Esto me pasaba con cada vez mayor frecuencia, recordaba cosas que según yo no había vivido… o también no me sorprendían muchas cosas aunque fuese la primera vez que las viera. Pero no podía decirle nada de eso a Arthur, seguro pensaría que estaba enfermando y ya no quería ser una carga para él. Suspiré un poco, esta mañana había amanecido particularmente diferente… y cada vez me parecía más y más extraño.

- Supongo que podría salir a tomar algo de aire fresco… Arthur no se enojara si salgo a pasear por la cuadra –

Salí, luego de haber dejado todo como lo había encontrado. Ahora si tenía mucha hambre, pasearía y después comería algo deliciosamente dulce para compensar lo que le estaba haciendo pasar a mí estomago. Pero, para mi sorpresa, al aproximarme a la sala principal me encontré que había llegado Francis junto con varias personas: un niño que traía traje de marinerito y un perro en su regazo, una chica morena cual tenía un peinado en dos coletas y un vestido sencillo, y un muchacho de cabellos negros y traje estilo asiático el cual se veía encaprichado.

- ¡Ah, Alfred! – dijo Francis, mirándome con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro – Quiero presentarte a estas personas… seguro que tendrán mucho de qué hablar –

El primero en acercárseme fue el chico con el traje de marinerito, dejando de lado al perrito el cual se quedó quieto a unos metros de distancia de su amo, solamente moviendo la cola de un lado a otro.

- ¿América qué haces aquí? – Inquirió, viéndome curioso - ¡Si yo pensé que no te gustaba estar cerca de ese idiota de Inglaterra! -  
- Pero si Inglaterra es muy bueno – dijo la niña morena, acercándoseme también –No me puso demasiada atención, pero tampoco me trató mal -  
- Aun así te revendió a Francis – dijo joven de Asia – Aunque debo admitir que no fue tan malo conmigo después de todo… -  
- ¿Ustedes son?... -  
- ¡Yo soy Sealand! Y algún día seré una nación tan grande y poderosa que ese tonto de Arthur se arrepentirá de haberme dejado solo por tanto tiempo… ¡Por suerte mami Tino y papi Berwald son muy buenos conmigo y me han criado mejor de lo que lo intentó hacer ese tonto! -  
- Yo soy Seychelles – hizo una reverencia – No soy un país muy grande, a comparación suya pero… igual, es un placer, aunque ya nos conocíamos -  
- Hong Kong – dijo simplemente – Igual que todos, ya lo conocíamos, Alfred-san -  
- Y lo que tienen en común, mi niño lindo, es que todos son antiguas colonias de Arthur… algo así como sus hermanos menores, así como lo eres tú –

Parpadee varias veces, apenas y podía asimilar lo que Francis me decía. Mire a esos extraños, aunque ya se habían presentado, buscando algún indicio de que Francia mentía…

"¿_Entonces no soy el único…?_"

- ¿Estás bien, Alfred-san? – me preguntó la única chica de aquel grupo

No sabía que decir o que pensar sobre todo eso. Eso me hacía pensar mucho, Arthur me dejo cientos de años solo… aunque él había dicho que no se olvidó de mí, pero…

"_¿Por qué también los adoptó a ellos?... ¿No tenía suficiente conmigo?_"

- Y, me olvidaba – añadió Francis, mirándome más de cerca – Todos ellos se independizaron de Arthur… Así como tú lo hiciste, mi muy querido Alfred -  
- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?... Yo no he hecho algo como eso… -  
- ¡Por supuesto que lo hiciste! Entiendo que te hayas olvidado de nosotros pero… ¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo así? -  
- A pesar de que éramos sus colonias, Inglaterra no denotó tanto interés como cuando estuvo contigo… ni tanto dolor como cuando te perdió a ti –

La cabeza empezaba a dolerme mucho, incluso las voces de ellos me estaban haciendo tener una pequeña migraña y, aunado a que no había desayunado todavía, me sentía aun peor…

- De hecho, debo decir que Sealand es el único hermano legitimo de Arthur – de alguna manera u otra, su voz ya no sonaba graciosa… - Él es el más cercano a Inglaterra -  
- Bueno… no es algo que me guste admitir pero… de vez en cuando vengo a visitarle y me deja ver anime en su televisión y me prepara esas piedras negras que me obliga a comerme. Pero igual es mi hermano mayor – encogiéndose de hombros  
- América-san, no se ve muy bien – la chica se me acercó, poniéndome una mano en la frente – Debería ir a descansar… -

Negué con la cabeza, sonriéndole un poco a la chica antes de que mi vista se volviera difusa y, finalmente… todo se volviera negro. Lo último que alcance a escuchar fue un grito preocupado por parte de Seychelles y una risa disimulada de Francis.

- - -

_Estaba en la costa, sentado en un muelle para la llegada de los navíos que venían desde el otro lado del océano. La brisa jugaba con mis cabellos, mientras el silencio era lo único sé que hacía presente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Ya había perdido la cuenta desde hacía mucho… pero, a pesar de todo, pasaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que el barco que lo trajera de vuelta se llegara de nuevo._

_- El me lo prometió. Dijo que regresaría pronto… ¡Dijo que volvería! – _

_Y, como todos los días desde el primero en que me senté a esperarlo, empecé a llorar sin control alguno. Recuerdo que era muy pequeño cuando Arthur se fue, a pesar de que le rogué que no me dejara solo… este lugar era muy grande para que yo estuviera solito. Ahora había crecido, pero solo un poquito... ¿Cuanto más crecería antes de que él volviera?_

_- No, no llores Alfred – me decía a mi mismo – El volverá… estoy seguro de que él volverá –_

_Sequé mis lágrimas pero, de repente, me di cuenta de que no estaba totalmente solo. Sentado a mi lado estaba un hombre más grande pero que me recordaba mucho a mi mismo. Él tenía un extraño traje de color azul y estaba todo sucio, lo extraño es que del lado de esa persona el cielo se tornaba de un color negro y la pradera había desaparecido, dejando un paisaje desolado y oscuro. Se veía algo triste, lo noté porque sus ojos estaban algo rojitos y no sonreía para nada, ni siquiera cuando veía el cielo que estaba arriba de mí._

_- Hola señor – saludé cortésmente - ¿Quién es usted? -  
- No lo sé… -_

_Parpadee varias veces, me era curioso que el hombre grandote no pudiera decirme quien era. ¡Seguro que se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza y luego se había perdido y todo lo que tenía en su cerebro se estropeo! _

_- Mi nombre es Alfred – dije después de unos momentos – Mucho gusto -  
- El placer es todo mío – _

_Me dio gusto que me sonriera, aunque muy levemente, de alguna manera u otra me recordaba a Arthur. Cuando yo reía, él era capaz de sonreír a pesar de que momentos antes lo había visto triste._

_- ¿Qué hace aquí, señor? – me atreví a preguntarle, sin dejar de mirarle para que no sintiera que lo ignoraba  
- Todo lo que recuerdo es que perdí a alguien importante… y que, cuando era más pequeño, venía aquí a esperar a esa persona… - hizo una pausa – No sé ni que hago aquí para serte sincero, yo se que esa persona no volverá -  
- Yo también espero a alguien… - en voz baja – Pero… ¿le hizo algo malo? -  
- Si – respondió simplemente – Lo hice llorar como nunca en su vida… le dije que ya no quería verlo más –_

_Lo miré asombrado, nunca había visto a un adulto tan triste y perdido. Me puse de pie, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza, eso siempre funcionaba con Arthur._

_- No llore, señor. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es pedirle perdón… esa persona entenderá -  
- ¿Tú crees que es así de simple? -  
- ¡Claro que lo es! ¿Usted quiere a esa persona? Estoy seguro de que si esa persona lloró fue porque le hizo sentir mal que alguien que le importa le dijera esas cosas… -  
- Si pero… no puedo perdonarme ni a mí mismo – suspiró, hablando luego de varios momentos – Pequeño… ¿me prometes algo? -  
- Pues… - ladee un poco mi mirada, separándome de él para después verle a los ojos – Claro, lo que sea… no romperé la promesa por nada del mundo, un héroe es capaz de conservar su palabra siempre -  
- ¿Me dijiste que esperas a alguien, verdad? -  
- Si, aunque ya se fue por mucho tiempo y aun no vuelve… ¡Pero estoy seguro de que regresará pronto! -  
- ¿Quieres mucho a esa persona? -  
- Claro, de no ser así, no lo estaría esperando… además, prometí hacerlo… cumplir esa promesa es algo muy importante para mí, más porque se trata de él -  
- Entiendo – me sonrió con mayor seguridad, colocando una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza – Prométeme entonces que, cuando esa persona regrese, no la dejarás ir por nada del mundo… Que harás lo que sea para que nunca se sienta triste y que darás lo mejor para crecer y protegerlo –_

_Me quedé mudo ante lo que el extraño me decía, no sabía de qué tanto estaba hablando pero por el brillo en sus ojos azules, muy similares a los míos, parecía que estaba hablando en serio y no quería que le tomase a broma._

_- Lo prometo… - dije, abrazando de nuevo a aquel hombre – Si tu prometes disculparte con esa persona a la que hiciste sentir mal y cumplir lo mismo que me acabas de pedir -  
- Bueno yo… -  
- ¡Si un niño como yo puede hacerlo, también una persona grandota como tú! – le miré con algo de dureza – Esa persona te importa tanto como para que hayas estado llorando… y me aconsejes hacer eso… Tú también puedes hacerlo, nunca es demasiado tarde… -_

_De repente el paisaje detrás de aquel hombre se volvía tan pacífico como el mío. Sus ropas ahora eran diferentes, un traje de color café y un abrigo que me gustaría mucho usar, en su cara había unas cosas extrañas que lo hacían ver raro en frente de sus ojos. Ese chico me tomó en brazos, tal cual suele hacerlo Arthur._

_- Un héroe nunca rompe sus promesas – dijimos los dos a la vez_

_De repente aquel chico desapareció y, de nueva cuenta, estaba solo esperando en aquel muelle, mientras movía alegremente mis piernas y veía, segundos después, como un barco empezaba a acercarse hasta aquí… siendo su vela una bandera gigante que representaba a Arthur. Salté de alegría luego de haberme levantado de repente, lo volvería a ver de nuevo… a esa persona tan importante._

_-… Inglaterra – murmuré_

_Y, cuando menos lo pensé, ya estaba entre los brazos de Arthur, el cual se disculpaba una y otra vez conmigo por haberse ausentado durante tanto tiempo. No importaba, seguiría mi promesa… lo haría feliz, lo protegería pasase lo que pasase. Por sobre el hombro de Arthur pude ver a aquel chico el cual me hacía una señal de aprobación, saludándome con la mano antes de volver a desaparecer…_

- - -

- Alfred, despierta por favor –

Una voz que reconocería en cualquier circunstancia me despertó. La cabeza me dolía menos, pero aun así me sentía algo mareado. Busqué mis lentes, los cuales me coloqué encima después de que esa persona me los diera en la mano, reconociéndole una vez que mi vista pudo aclararse.

- Arthur… -  
- ¡Alfred qué bueno que estás bien! – Exclamó, abrazándome de inmediato - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –

Guardé silencio un instante, recordando lo que había ocurrido antes de que me quedara "dormido". No le respondí, solo lo abracé con mucha más fuerza que la que él usaba para abrazarme también, apoyando mi frente sobre uno de sus hombros…

"_Mírame, Arthur… solo mírame a mí, no te fallaré… nunca te dejaré_"

Jamás le diría lo mal que me sentí cuando supe que tenía más hermanos menores a parte de mí, jamás le diría algo que pudiera preocuparlo. Quizás me tendría rencor por mentirle… quizás, pero correría el riesgo.

- - -

Mientras, tanto, al mismo tiempo. En París, Francia, el atardecer anunciaba su llegada dejando que los rayos de sol de color carmesí iluminasen la bella metrópoli.

- ¡Eso fue muy cruel, Francis! – Le regañaba Matthew – Mi hermano no se merecía que le hicieras algo así… -  
- Matt, era la única forma – inquirió, anormalmente serio – Ese testarudo de Inglaterra jamás le diría la verdad, al menos no pronto… Tenía que actuar – hizo una pausa – Además, estuviste de acuerdo. Incluso me ayudaste a convencer a Hong Kong y a Sealand -  
- Ya lo sé pero… no pensé que pudieses ser tan poco sutil -  
- Posiblemente no sea suficiente. Pero al menos he dejado la semilla de la curiosidad en Alfred… si Arthur no es honesto con él, estoy seguro de que Alfred buscara respuestas por su cuenta –

Francis rió ligeramente, levantándose para abrazar y tranquilizar al joven canadiense, murmurando a su oído cosas como "confía en mí, es lo mejor", pudiendo convencer momentos después al canadiense de ello…

- - -

_¿Qué les pareció?... Espero que les haya gustado... sea asi o no, haganmelo saber por favor n.n!  
Buenu, el final deja una sola incognita en el aire :D! Ustedes ya sabrán cual es... lo único que puedo responder es que a veces lo más obvio no es la respuesta más confiable :D!  
Respondiendo a los reviews~_

**Kanami Yuuta: **_Wii~! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia :3! He tenido suerte de poder actualizar con frecuencia -w-, asi que alimentare a tu ansiedad xD... eso espero D:~! Gracias por tu rev :3!  
_**ArisuIchihara**: _Oh sie! Desde la primera vez que lo vi en anime, adore la personalidad de Chibi!Alfred :3! Y si me imaginé que sería así de celoso con Iggy x3!... uhh, un baño juntos... consideraré la idea ~! Me alegra que así te lo parezca D:! Al principio no estaba muy segura pero... T-T estoy feliz de que esté teniendo mejor respuesta de lo que esperaba :D mil gracias~!... Cuando volverá Alfred a ser él mismo... eso ni yo lo puedo saber (?)  
_**Neola.20**: _A mi tambien me encanta Alfie celosito -w-!... Me divierte hacer personajes de ese tipo xD!... Lo mejor es que no queda demasiado OCC *w*!.. jujuju /!... Y aquí está el cap 4, espero esté en tus expectativas :D! Gracias~!  
_**Ichiru95:** _:D que bueno que te ha gustado~! Me aseguré de hacerlo extra-tierno (?)! ^_^ gracias por dejar tu review :3 se te agradece *u*!  
_**Yaoilove0: **_D: sie, pobre iggy esta en un dilema dilemoso uwu~! O: omg, que sospechas tienes? D:!! No las digas :3, los spoilers son feitos (?) Y aquí está el chap, espero que sea de tu agrado n.n~! Y gracias por la inspiración y el tomate :D! Mi cerebro y estomago te lo agradecen :3~!  
_**JuhahaMoutons:** _:D oh si, yo tambien quisiera que Arthur me diera un tour por todo Londres y me comprara algunos recuerditos x3~! Y al mismo tiempo que cada que pasemos por un lugar lindo, me diera alguna que otra reseña historica :D oh sie, puedo entenderte~! Gracias por tu review :3 y espero que este chap sea de tu agrado tambien x3!  
_**Link no Sou: **_Pues... D: hay una muy buena explicación para que no se haya quedado así pero... :3 como es una explicación que viene dentro de la historia, es mejor que nu te la de por aquí xD! Pero si, es una muy buena razón y desde que la supe... me cayó mucho mejor Alfie x3~! Yup, Arthur sufre desu :P ... pero el sufrimiento,que se traduce en fuerza, siempre es bien recompensado :D, no lo dudes ~! Gracias por el review y espero que este chap sea de tu agrado tmb ~!  
_**Hikari-Nara: **_Oh, esa escena... entiendo que sospeches xD, yo lo haría tambien pero... quien sabe, pudo haberle dicho tantas cosas en ese instante :D pero me alegra que lo hayas notado x3! Juzga tu misma si este chap ha sido decisivo ~! Vieras que me costó pensar como diablos hacerlo xD pero pues... espero que sea percibido así como yo lo hice al escribirlo :3!... Y siep, yo tampoco sabía lo del Big Ben... Dx hasta el dia en que hice ese chap xD * aun se la cura porque estuvo busque y busque mapas de Londres * Gracias por tu review y espero que este chap sea de tu agrado :P!_

_Bueno, solo para finalizar, realmente espero que este chap llene vuestras expectativas!... No estoy segura de cuando estará el siguiente, pero prometo que será lo más pronto posible n.n!  
Hasta entonces, nos leemos! Muchas gracias por leer este fic :3! Chibi!Alfred se los agradece y les dará una rebanada de pay por cada review (?)  
Atte. Elle Crimson_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi there~! Por fin tuve algo de tiempo libre... o más bien lo provoque, porque debería de haber hecho otras cosas xD pero no lo resisti -w-~! Jejeje~!  
Bueno, me llegó de repente la inspiración para hacer este capítulo! Como les dije antes, no estoy segura de cuando terminaré el fic pero... bueno, no daré spoilers ^^! Solo espero que disfruten este capitulo, desde el punto de vida de nuestro amado Iggy~!  
Axis Powers Hetalia y sus genialescos personajes no me pertencen, pues son la obra maestra de Himaruya Hidekaz! (además de que si fueran míos, la serie sería explicita al extremo y SIR estaria vivo o bien Alemania recordaria que es SIR xD). Fic sin fines de lucro -w-, de y para fans :D ~!  
Dedicado a Midna onee-chan :3!  
Disfruten del capítulo... ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!_

- - -

**Capítulo 5 **– _England's POV_

_Estaba ante una amplia pradera, el viento pasaba de forma silenciosa, apenas moviendo las plantas del lugar. Se sentía la humedad del mar cercano, además de algo de frío proveniente de las montañas aun vírgenes… este sitio me inspiraba mucha tranquilidad, a pesar de que por mi mente pasaba que todavía tenía algunas cosas pendientes por hacer, de todos modos valía la pena haber dejado todo eso de lado solo para llegar a este lugar. Mi mirada se desvió sin tener algún punto en especifico, mi objetivo al llegar a esa pradera no era precisamente el solo quedarme ahí sin hacer nada… y fue cuando lo vi, escondido entre toda la maleza mientras abrazaba a un tierno conejo._

_- ¿Viniste a verme? ¡Estoy muy feliz por eso! –_

_Su inocente mirada azul se concentró en mí, transmitiendo un brillo que igualaba al del sol que estaba en su máximo punto en el cielo. Su inocente expresión, su sonrisa tan franca, todo en ese niño me relajaba y, de alguna manera u otra, me hacía sentir un gran afecto hacia él._

_- ¿No vas a huir de mí? – Cuestioné, algo inseguro  
- No. He empezado a comprender mi situación actual y creo que está bien que me quede aquí, sin huir de ti – _

_Se me quedó mirando, sin moverse ni un poco lo cual denotaba que estaba siendo sincero al decir que no se iría lejos de mí._

"…_Que no me dejaría solo…"_

_- Bueno… es un placer para mí también conocerte – dije, sonriendo nerviosamente - ¡Solo me resta decir que de ahora en adelante serás mi hermano menor! -  
- ¡Sí! – De manera entusiasta – Entonces yo te llamaré onii-chan –_

_Recordé cosas poco agradables con respecto a mis hermanos mayores, aunque por otro lado me sentí muy feliz de que me tuviera el afecto suficiente como para nombrarme de esa manera, aun así era mayor la amargura que me inspiraba el solo hecho de que me comparase con un hermano mayor como los que yo tengo…_

_- Inglaterra está bien – dije, tratando de no sonar demasiado seco  
- Bueno… está bien entonces, Inglaterra –_

_El menor soltó al conejo, acariciándole su cabeza, para después aproximarse con algo de timidez hacia a mí y abrazarse a mis piernas con mucha fuerza. Yo, por mi parte, hice que se soltara para sostenerlo mejor entre mis brazos y verlo más de cerca, realmente era un crío muy tierno y su sonrisa me inspiraba mucha calma… me hacía olvidarme de muchas cosas que opacaban mi existencia._

"_Me hacía feliz…"_

_El niño se abrazo a mi cuello con algo de ahínco, cerrando sus azules ojos para empezar a quedarse aparentemente dormido en mi regazo. De repente el viento arreció, borrando el paisaje que estaba delante de mí para llevarme a un oscuro ambiente que carecía de plantas, el cielo se había nublado e incluso empezaba a dejar que la lluvia cayese y, varios metros adelante, el pequeño niño que hube encontrado solitario había crecido y portaba un mosquete mientras lideraba a hombres de su nación con hambre de libertad… con la voluntad de ser independientes, y aquel muchacho reflejaba determinación para cumplir con ese cometido._

_- ¡Ya no seré tu hermano menor, Inglaterra! ¡En este momento me independizo de ti!... ¡He elegido la libertad! –_

_Yo mismo portaba un uniforme de color rojo, la diferencia entre el chico y yo era que él tenía a sus hombres detrás de él para apoyarlo… en cambio yo estaba solo, había perdido aquella guerra… había perdido la oportunidad de negarle a ese niño su libertad solo para tenerlo conmigo._

"… _No quiero perderlo, no quiero volver a quedarme solo… ¡Quiero seguir viendo esa sonrisa que me reconforta tanto!"_

_Con ímpetu corrí hacia él, golpeando su mosquete con el mío. Exasperado, él mismo me había pedido que le disparase… ¡¿Cómo diablos iba a hacer algo así?! Aun cuando sintiera toda esa rabia dentro de mí, toda mi impotencia y mi orgullo… jamás podría acabar con él._

_- Como si pudiera hacer eso… -_

_Derrotado me arrodillé ante él, poniendo una de mis manos sobre mis ojos para mitigar las ganas de llorar que sentía… aun cuando sentía que era inútil hacerlo. Hubo un gran silencio y después el sonido de un montón de pasos alejándose del lugar… posiblemente Alfred ya se había ido con ellos, ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar, no quería hacerlo._

_- ¿Por qué…? –_

_Pregunté a la nada, pero cuando abrí los ojos y me decidí incorporar para marcharme y no volver, al menos por un tiempo, descubrí que no estaba solo… seguía ahí, en frente de mí, observándome con detenimiento._

_- Arthur – me llamó, poniéndose a mi altura ya que aun no me había levantado – Yo…-  
- ¿Por qué decidiste esto? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?... ¿Fui tan mal hermano menor?… -_

_No hubo respuesta por su parte aparte de un murmullo incomprensible para mí y un abrazo fuerte. La lluvia se detuvo y el cielo volvió a tomar su colorido de a poco. Su abrazo se sentía muy bien para mí… como la primera vez que lo vi._

_- No he entendido lo que me has dicho, Alfred… ¿Podrías…? -  
- Lo entenderás pronto, Arthur. Esta vez no te decepcionaré, lo prometo -  
- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – arqueando una ceja _

_Pero su respuesta de nuevo fue el silencio, así que con algo de resignación solo deje que me tuviera más tiempo entre sus brazos… eso, sin duda alguna, era capaz de disipar la amargura del instante que acababa de vivir._

"_Eres capaz de hacerme olvidar cuanto orgullo poseo y rendirme… rendirme a ti… aunque no lo diré jamás"_

- - -

Despertaba luego de un buen descanso. Hace algunos días fui a regañar a ese wine bastard de Francis por haber llevado a mis antiguas colonias con Alfred, sabiendo lo que eso significaría. Ese maldito pervertido no negó nada, ni mostró ni un poco de arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho…

_Deja de ser tan cabeza dura, Arthur… Alfred necesita 'volver' y lo sabes… Eres un desconsiderado… No me sorprendería de mi mismo hacer algo así, ¿pero de ti?..._

Esas palabras me habían herido un poco, y lo peor es que no mentía. Era muy egoísta al tener a Alfred solo para mí, aprovechándome de que él no recodaba su independencia. Ahora que caía en cuenta de ello, Alfred no estaba en la cama a pesar de que había dormido conmigo en ocasiones anteriores. Jamás lo expresaría, pero cuando despertaba entre sus brazos me sentía seguro del sentimiento que había crecido en mí durante todo este tiempo… por lo cual, sentí ligera nostalgia cuando me descubrí solo en la cama.

"_¿Sentirá él lo mismo que yo?... Lamento no decir nada, Alfred… pero tengo miedo de que, cuando recuperes tus recuerdos, me olvides a mí y a mis sentimientos… como aquel 4 de Julio_"

Negué con la cabeza, de por si mi mente me jugaba bromas pesadas al hacerme soñar con Alfred en la guerra de independencia…

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender? ¿Qué es lo que me dirás? –

Una parte de mí ansiaba conocer esa respuesta, pero sabía que no sería fácil encontrarla cuando la verdad es que Alfred no recuerda ese instante… y, si recupera sus recuerdos, tengo miedo a la soledad…

"_Es un dilema…_"

Momentos después reparé en que Alfred ya entraba a mi habitación con una bandeja plateada la cual estaba cargada con un desayuno continental* y, además, de algo de Earl Grey*.

- Buenos días, Inglaterra – dijo con voz alegre, dejando la bandeja en una de las mesitas de noche mientras él se sentaba a mi lado - ¿Dormiste bien? -  
- Bueno yo… - hice una pausa, sintiendo mi estomago temblar – Si, he dormido bien. Pero… ¿Por qué me has traído el desayuno a la cama? Sabes que… -  
- Quería hacer algo por ti, Arthur – aclaró él, sonriéndome ampliamente – Tú siempre cocinas para mí y esta vez quería devolverte el favor… -

Probé un poco del desayuno, tenía un sabor diferente al que me tenían acostumbrados mis sirvientas. No pude evitar comer cada vez más y de forma más veloz, hasta saciar mi propia hambre mientras el olor del Earl Grey me tentaba… me detuve un momento, notando que Alfred se entretenía viéndome comer de ese modo.

- Alfred, se que te afectó que te enteraras de que tuve más colonias pero… -  
- No, no te preocupes por eso Arthur – denotando sinceridad – Solo quería hacer algo lindo por ti… todavía no entiendo muy bien por qué tenías más hermanos menores aparte de mí, ni a que se refiere Francis con que me independice de ti cuando no recuerdo algo así pero… estoy bien al respecto, descuida –

Pero, oyéndole hablar de esa manera, sentí que había algo muy raro en el hecho de que no empezara a abordarme con preguntas sobre la independencia, tan solo para rectificar si era cierto o no… tampoco me hacía más reclamos sobre mis antiguas colonias. Aunque tampoco era que me desagradara ese hecho, solo me parecía un tanto extraño pero también me hacía sentir cómodo.

- Lo que querías hacer por mí no era solamente traerme el desayuno, ¿verdad? – Dije, luego de haber terminado de desayunar  
- Bueno… le pedí algunos consejos a las señoritas y veía cuando cocinabas para aprender un poco de eso –

Me tomé pausadamente el Earl Grey, disfrutando de su sabor como en ninguna otra ocasión. Estaba perfectamente concentrado, su aroma no se perdía a pesar de que estaba tomando más y más… realmente se había esmerado en ello, no podía negarlo.

- Muchas gracias, Alfred –

Dejé todo de lado para después abrazarle… mas me deje llevar en ese momento, puesto que no lo abrazaba como a un hermano menor, más bien era una muestra de afecto propia de alguien a su persona especial. No sé si Alfred percibió ello de la misma forma que yo, pero me reconfortó que me respondiera del mismo modo…

- Te quiero, Arthur… -

Su voz tímida resonó en mi cabeza, al tiempo que un fuerte sonrojo aparecía en mis blancas mejillas haciéndome sentir algo de calor producto de la vergüenza del momento.

- Yo no te abandonaré, no renunciaré a ti… como lo hice con mis demás colonias. Tu eres especial, Alfred… tu eres… -

Y las palabras murieron en mi garganta en ese instante, no podía… no me atrevía a dar el siguiente paso. Alfred me miró curioso, con una interrogante inscrita en su mirada. De repente tocaron a la puerta, por lo cual nos separamos y dejamos entrar a una sirvienta, cual se llevó las cosas del desayuno y nos dejó solos un poco después…

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Inglaterra? -  
- Claro – le dije algo extrañado – No veo por qué tendrías que detenerte a preguntarme -  
- ¿Eres feliz conmigo? – preguntó sencillamente

Me tomó por sorpresa que lo preguntase. Es decir, ¿no le había demostrado que era feliz hasta este instante? Quizás, aunque no lo dijera ni lo admitiera, si fue afectado por saber que tenía otros "hermanos menores".

- ¿Pero qué cosas preguntas? Claro que soy feliz contigo, estoy feliz de que estés a mi lado… -  
- ¿Por qué? -  
- Bueno… -

Esa respuesta fue aun más difícil de formular. Y, ahora que me ponía a reflexionar… ¿qué era lo que me hacía feliz mayormente?

"_Si lo que me hace feliz es su amnesia y las consecuencias que ha tenido ésta, entonces estoy siendo feliz a medias… eso significa que le estoy mintiendo. Pero, por otro lado, pensar en el hecho de que 'está conmigo', solo en eso… Me da una felicidad completa… ¡Qué pregunta más compleja!_"

Miré a sus ojos y por un momento hice algo de silencio. Necesité hacer acopio de algo de fuerza y calma, al mismo tiempo, para poder formular la mejor respuesta posible pero… mi propio corazón, contradictorio a mi razón, me gritaba con ímpetu que hiciera algo distinto.

"_¡Déjate de tonterías y toma el maldito riesgo, Arthur!_"

- Porque eres a quien más quiero en el mundo, Alfred. Desde el día en que te conocí, tal vez… cuando vi tu sonrisa por primera vez… lo bien que me sentía cuando esperabas por mí, aunque estuviera tremendamente ocupado – cerré los ojos, habiendo colocado mis manos sobre el rostro de él – Porque a mí también me dolía no poder estar todo el tiempo contigo… y quiero enmendar eso, quedándome para siempre a tu lado… -  
- Arthur… - se me quedó mirando con una gran sorpresa en sus ojos, y noté divertido como un sonrojo pequeño empezaba a manifestarse en sus mejillas – No te preocupes ya por eso, eso quedó en el pasado… lo importante es que ahora no te irás, ni yo tampoco –

El sorprendido, en ese instante, debía ser yo mismo. La franqueza de sus palabras, la decisión en su mirada.

- Te quiero mucho, Arthur… mi hermano mayor –

Enmudecí ante lo que me dijo, sintiendo un violento escalofrío por todo mi ser. Esa pequeña oración retumbó en mi cabeza por varios momentos. ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado algo así de importante? Yo le había inculcado que era mi hermano menor, y desde siempre había actuado de esa forma afectuosa bajo el calificativo de hermano mayor…

"_¡Pero lo que siento por ti no se resume a eso!... Tú eres más que mi hermano menor… Tu eres…_"

_Lo entenderás pronto, Arthur._

Eso me hizo pensar mucho… demasiado diría yo, cerré los ojos y en un instante ese evento funesto pasó por mi mente, como si estuviera viendo una regresión en una película hollywoodense.

_¡Ya no seré tu hermano menor, Inglaterra!_

- Alfred, hay algo que necesito mostrarte -  
- ¿De qué se trata, Inglaterra? – Viéndome algo curioso  
- Es… algo que debí haberte enseñado desde hace mucho tiempo –

Alfred asintió y ambos, ignorando el hecho de que aun estábamos en ropas de dormir, empezamos a caminar por la mansión… llegando a una habitación cual estaba en lo más profundo de mi preciosa casa, una habitación que no parecía haber sido tocada por el tiempo… una habitación donde yacía el mayor de mis miedos y lo que necesitaba saber Alfred.

"… _Donde se encuentra una sola cosa, Alfred… La verdad…_"

- - -

_Bueno... ¿Les gustó? Espero que así sea n__n~! Sea así o no, de todos modos dejen su review por favor... :3 eso haría felices a Alfred y a Arthur  
Arthur: ¬¬ a mi no me metas * tomando el té * u_ú pero... bueno, no estaría de más que le dejarán un review :3 aunque sea para decirle cosas malas  
Alfred: * habla con la boca llena, diciendo cosas incomprensibles *... Y en conclusión soy un heroe! * zape por parte de Arthur * ;_;... dejen reviews, si?  
Y antes, respondiendo a los reviews del capítulo anterior :D_

**Link no Sou: **_Sie, la historia rifa~! Lastima que ya no me dan historia xD era para la única matería que servía D:! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo 4~ Y si, se sintió horrible D:! Pero un heroe no deja que eso lo detenga :D! Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado también~! Gracias por dejar tu review *-*!  
_**Kanami Yuuta: **_Exacto D:! u.u eso demuestra cuan importante es Inglaterra para America-tan :D! (Alfred: -///-) Gracias por tus comentarios :D! Los aprecio mucho -w-~! Y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado *-*!  
_**Hikari-Nara: **_Yup! Precisamente esa es la idea del sueño ~! De alguna manera reencontrarse consigo mismo n.n! La gran pregunta es, qué relevancia tendrá esto para Alfred :3! jujuju~! Y sie, Francis fue un maldito en el cap 4 pero D: lo hizo por el bien comun... :D como lo dijo en el capitulo tres, todo sea por el amor :3 ~! Gracias por tus comentarios tambien x3! Creeme que hago un esfuerzo para pensar cada vez que hago un capítulo -w- y a veces termino de escribir y me quedó pensando ' D: dios.... lo habré hecho bien? ' xD y me torturo pensando que no les gustara ;w;~! xD eso hace que me quede ' waaaah! ' cada que leo un review xD!... Espero que este cap tambien sea de tu agrado *w* ~!  
**ArisuIchihara: **A ver, en este review dejaré que Francis se defienda * luego de haber sido amenzada * (Francis: Mon amour, tenía que hacerlo... D: ese cejudo es lo suficientemente tonto como para guardarse su secretito toda la vida * es golpeado por Arthur * D': ... algún día me lo agradecera :D! Por que Francis onii-san es tan bueno con todos ~) -w- bueno, ya que Francis falló en defenderse, diré que es solo Sealand hermano legitimo de Inglaterra -pues son el mismo país, en teoría- Y tus sospechas son ciertas :D ~ ... pero, como lo dije anteriormente, lo importante es la relevancia que esto tendrá para Alfred -w-! Espero tambien este cap sea de tu agrado ^_^~!  
_**Neola.20: **_(Francis: D: si, soy malvado * risa malefica* ~~) -w- Francis tiene sus motivos, reiterandolo xD! Y en realidad es muy noble, porque todo lo hace en el nombre del amor~ * imagina a Francis vestido de Sailor Venus diciendo eso(?!)* Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic y espero asi siga siendo en capítulos posteriores :3!  
_**Doux Ange Noir: **_D: Oh dios mio! Ahora siento que he cometido un delito por hacer mi capitulo tan angst (no me hagas mucho caso, divago cuando respondo reviews) Gracias por tus comentarios :D, al igual que con los demás reviews, no puedo evitar sentirme honrada por los mismos n.n! Y si, tendrá un buen final ~! * le gusta la tragedia, pero más aun los finales lindos* Y si, este fic lo tengo que terminar porque ya me autoimpuse eso xD! Tambien soy de las personas que deja historias inconclusas D: y luego me queda el remordimiento xD y cuando decido continuar no puedo ewe~! Asi que con esta será diferente -w- y la terminaré pase lo que pase :3! (con respecto a lo que me preguntas sobre tu fic, dame un momento... aun no me decido entre Alexander y/o Erick) Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado nwn!  
_**Ichiru95: **_He aquí la continuación entonces :3~! Espero que sea de tu agrado y gracias por expresar tu gusto por este fic n.n! Mi te lo agradece con todo mi kokoro *w*!_

_Acotaciones:  
* Desayuno continental: Se refiere a un desayuno completo~! Hay un desayuno continental por cada país, en el caso de Inglaterra el desayuno continental incluye eggs on toast (Huevos fritos o revueltos sobre una tostada), jamón, tocino o salchichas asadas, cereal con leche y porridge (algo así como papilla de arena~). Usualmente acompañado, por los ingleses, con un té.  
* Earl Grey: Es un tipo de té el cual es una mezcla de distintos tipos de té negro, saborizado con aceite de bergamota (bergamota es una planta cítrica fragante de la cual solo se usa el aceite)._

_Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo :D! Ja nee~!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi there~! Puah~ lamento mucho la tardanza para subir capitulo! De hecho iba a actualizar desde ayer ewe, pero mi internet no estaba cooperando xD ni tampoco mi estado de salud :3 pero bueno, no importa nwn! Heme aquí de nuevo dandole continuidad al fic xD ~!  
¿A que les deje con la expectación en el capítulo pasado? Bueno, como no me gusta ser muy obvia entonces... No, mejor lean el capítulo y dense cuenta de a qué me refiero xD, que no me gusta dar spoilers D: ~!  
:3 estoy segura de que, si en el capitulo pasado les deje con algo de expectación.. xD en este me 'amaran' más :D (?)  
Bueno, disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia y sus personajes son obra de Himaruya Hidekaz y no mía -porque si fuera mía, las parejas serían mucho más canon~, sobre todo el USUK -  
De igual manera este fic se ha hecho sin ningún fin de lucro, es de y para fans :3!  
Dedicado a Midna onee-chan ^_^~  
Sin más que agregar les dejo el capítulo :3 espero que sea de su agrado D: * redoble de tambores *_

_- - -_

**Capítulo 6**

Arthur tenía agachada la mirada, después de todo había hecho un esfuerzo "sobrehumano" para traer a Alfred hasta el banco de sus recuerdos… las memorias de aquellos días, incluido el acabose del todo.

_Elijo la libertad…_

En sus peores pesadillas y cada cuatro de julio escuchaba esa voz en su cabeza con tal claridad que parecía estarla escuchando en vivo junto con el sonido de la lluvia. Emitió un suspiro, escuchando los pasos del americano al introducirse en aquella habitación. Se preguntó a sí mismo si tendría la fortaleza suficiente como para resistir el tener que dar explicaciones, pues eso implicaba recordar…

"_¿Qué más da? Todos estos días he estado viviendo de un recuerdo… y ese fue mi mayor error… Esta vez, podría estarme mereciendo todo el dolor…_"

Silencio, el menor no le estaba interrogando y contemplaba que para ese entonces ya tendría que estarlo haciendo. Tenía que mirar, tenía que ver cuál era la expresión de su antigua colonia… tenía que enfrentar ese temor que había crecido en él durante todo el tiempo que había decidido hacerse cargo del amnésico estadounidense.

_Ya no quiero ser tu hermano menor… ¡Hoy me independizo de ti, Inglaterra!_

Su propia mente era cruel al jugarle malas pasadas como esa, pero lo tenía bien merecido, ¿no es verdad? Su egoísmo lo orillo a esta situación sabiendo que cuanto más tiempo pasara peor sería para él mismo… El sonido de los pasos de Alfred se detuvo en seco, pasó saliva con pesadez, preparándose para enfrentar a las preguntas del chico con toda la amargura del mundo… una amargura que se había quedado en él durante más de 200 años. Sin embargo…

- ¿Qué es lo que querías que viera, Arthur? – Cuestionó con extrañeza – No hay nada en este sitio… Excepto libros, muchos libros –

Arthur alzó la mirada de inmediato, pensando que el americano tenía que estar sufriendo de ceguera para no poder notar aquello importante que le quería enseñar. Pero se dio cuenta, entonces, de que el rubio de ojos azules no mentía en lo absoluto.

- ¡Pero qué…! –

Entró a la habitación de manera inmediata, incrédulo ante lo que veía. Todos los recuerdos de cuando estaba con Alfred en la época colonial, incluso los vestigios de la guerra de independencia estadounidense… ¡Nada de eso se encontraba en el lugar!

- No puede ser… si a este lugar no entra nadie sin que yo lo sepa –

Preocupado, empezó a rebuscar por toda aquella habitación, cerciorándose de que no se trataba de su imaginación el que ninguno de sus "preciados" recuerdos estuviera allí. Mirando mejor pudo ver que había dos papeles: Uno con un dibujo grande de la bandera americana unida a la de Inglaterra, aunque no estaba muy bien hecho, supo de inmediato al juzgar por la antigüedad del papel que el dibujo había sido hecho en la época colonial por el pequeño estadounidense; el otro tenía una nota escrita con…

"_¿Podría ser…?_"

Pasó algo de saliva y empezó a leer, estaba escrita en inglés británico por lo cual no tuvo problemas en entender ni la necesidad de renegar por el mal uso de su amado idioma.

- "¿Ya lo entendiste, Arthur? Pon atención al dibujo tantas veces como sea necesario…"-

Releyó la nota y miraba el dibujo una y otra vez de manera consecutiva. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que entender? El dibujo era antiguo, expresaba el gran afecto que el menor le tenía en ese entonces…

_Unión_

La nota era reciente y la caligrafía muy buena como para haber sido hecha por un niño. Cerró los ojos por un momento, volviéndose lentamente hacia donde calculaba que estaba Alfred… sorprendiéndole que estuviera más cerca de lo que se esperaba, sonriéndole ampliamente.

- ¿Pasa algo, Inglaterra? –

Pero, a pesar de estar cuestionando algo, su rostro no abandonó en ningún momento la amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Qué significa esto, Alfred? – Respondió el inglés con firmeza, tratando de encontrar la respuesta al escrudiñar en los profundos zafiros del norteamericano - ¿Qué le hiciste a mis cosas? –

Mas hizo un silencio, abriendo los ojos totalmente al descubrir que la respuesta la tenía el mismo. ¿Qué más pudo haber pasado aparte de que Alfred entrase y ocultara sus cosas, dejando solo ese dibujo y la nota que estaba escrita con su puño y letra? La expresión del estadounidense no cambió durante todos esos momentos, era como si pudiera leer la discusión mental que tenía el de ojos verdes consigo mismo…

"_Es como si hubiera planeado todo esto…_"

Y apenas notó cuando la distancia entre los dos se volvió nula, pues el menor estaba refugiando al europeo entre sus brazos con tal ahínco que no podía si no dejarse llevar… quedarse muy quieto mientras estaba en aquel cálido regazo.

- ¿Qué sentiste hace un momento cuando te dije "te quiero, hermano mayor"? –

Su pregunta fue hecha sin reparos, sin ser esperada, sin siquiera darle tiempo al mayor de asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

"_¿Qué sentí en ese instante…?_"

Pasó algo de saliva, formulando una respuesta con la poca estabilidad mental que tenía en ese instante… No era que se estuviera volviendo loco, sin embargo tenía tantas cosas pasando por su mente que le costaba trabajo pensar en algo en concreto.

- Me sentí muy mal, Alfred… me sentí pésimo y… - haciendo una marcada pausa – Quería hacerte recordar que… desde hace más de doscientos años dejamos de ser "hermanos"… ¡Porque tú lo decidiste así! -  
- Entonces dime, Arthur… - guardando silencio un momento – ¿Estarías feliz en este momento sabiendo que solo te veo como mi hermano mayor? -  
- Yo… - sus manos, posadas sobre el pecho del norteamericano, apretujaron un poco sus prendas - … No, no hubiera sido así… Por eso te traje aquí… para que me dejaras de ver como tu hermano mayor… y pudieras verme como… tú igual –

_Lo entenderás pronto, Arthur._

Se apartó de golpe de aquel abrazo, recargando su espalda en uno de tantos estantes que había en aquel oscuro cuarto apenas iluminado por la luz que entraba por la puerta abierta del sitio.

- ¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos sabiendo que no llegaría a ser nada más que tu hermano menor? – Quedándose quieto, mirando fijamente al europeo – La independencia que conseguí… ¿no es lo mismo que hiciste tú al querer hablarme de ese hecho en sí? Lo que hiciste es igual que renunciar a ser mi hermano mayor… así como yo renuncie a ser tu hermano menor en ese entonces –

Si la misma sensación que le acogió a él durante ese instante estuvo atormentando a Alfred durante tantos años… si así era como se había sentido el americano en ese entonces, si eso lo había orillado a exigir su independencia.

- Alfred tú…-  
- Yo no necesité el pasado para darme cuenta de algo importante, incluso volviéndolo a vivir el resultado fue el mismo… ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, Arthur! – dijo con tal certeza que le pareció increíble al británico – En ese entonces, ya no deseaba que me miraras como a un niño… como alguien a quien cuidar… dejar de ser tu hermano menor, para que pudieras verme como tu igual… Y de esa forma, con algo de suerte, que me pudieras amar de otra forma… -

"_La unión de nuestras banderas… ¿Esa es la representación del amor que sentías por mí en ese entonces?... Si, Alfred, ahora lo entiendo todo…_"

- ¿Desde cuándo has recobrado tus recuerdos? -  
- La verdad los iba recobrando poco a poco… Mis memoras volvían cada día que sucedía y me daba cuenta de lo que sentía… Pero quizás mis recuerdos regresaron a mí después de que Francis trajera a tus demás colonias a desmentirte. Desde ahí fui planeando todo de manera cuidadosa hasta llegar a este día –

En parte el inglés se sentía engañado por la nación menor, sin embargo, poniéndose a pensar un poco en el por qué de sus acciones no pudo molestarse con él. Al contrario, estaba sorprendido por la madurez y planeación que estaba demostrando el americano.

"_Si yo hubiera volteado en ese instante, antes de marcharme por orgullo… ¿Lo hubiera sabido? ¿Me habría dado cuenta de ello?... Tal vez te hubiera visto llorar, Alfred y eso hubiera sido suficiente… y en ese momento…_"

No supo cómo, pero ya se encontraba de nuevo a nula distancia del norteamericano, abrazándolo por el cuello. Sus ojos a medio cerrar, sus mejillas adornadas por un suave y notorio sonrojo.

- ¿Por qué escondiste mis cosas, Alfred? -  
- Ninguno de los dos necesita recordar los amargos instantes… Cuando podemos crear mejores momentos en el presente y en el futuro -  
- ¿Por qué me diste una segunda oportunidad como esta, aunque no haya sido realmente a propósito? -  
- Todos nos merecemos una, ¿no es verdad? Además… también fue una segunda oportunidad para mí – hizo una pausa, manteniendo su mirada fija en la del inglés – Perdóname por todo el dolor… incluso sabiendo cuan intenso era, incluso habiéndolo sentido… me tomaron más de doscientos años y una amnesia temporal poder decidirme… -  
- Acabas de decir que no es necesario recordar el pasado para poder crear buenos momentos en el presente – frunciendo el ceño

"… _en ese momento me hubiera dado cuenta que lo que me dolía no era perder a mi hermano menor…_"

- Te amo, Arthur – dijo el americano con seguridad, acercando su rostro de a poco al del inglés  
- Alfred yo… -

"… _si no perder a la persona más importante en el mundo y el universo… El solo hecho de pensar que no estaría a mi lado, que tal vez nunca correspondería a esos sentimientos que, en ese instante, desconocía… y hasta hace relativamente poco, logre descifrar…_"

El de ojos azules se le quedó mirando, permaneciendo expectante ante su respuesta, tan era así que se había detenido de golpe, desistiendo de acercarse más a la faz del europeo.

- ¿Por qué te detienes? ¿No es obvio lo que voy a decir? – Observándole de forma escéptica – Tú planeaste todo, después de todo… tú ya sabías cuales eran mis sentimientos… De no saberlos, no hubieras llegado hasta este instante -  
- Lo sé, Arthur – mencionó, riendo ligeramente – Pero quiero escucharlo de todas maneras… no me importa si es obvio o no, quiero que lo digas -  
- Eres un niño – dijo el de ojos verdes, riendo un poco después de ello – Pero está bien… es de las cosas que me gustan de ti – agregó – Te amo, Alfred –

"… _Amor, eso fue lo que siempre sentí… un amor profundo, latente, persistente… un amor cuyo sabor era agridulce por la lejanía de mi persona especial… un amor que hasta ahora he podido reconocer por completo… ¡Algo que solo podía sentir por ti, Alfred!_"

Al escuchar esas palabras emanar de los labios del europeo, no pudo si no terminar de acortar la distancia entre los dos… no pudo resistirse más a aquellos labios que había deseado desde hace quién sabe cuánto. Lo beso, sin pena alguna, sin el más mínimo reparo, sintiendo completo su deseo al ser correspondido por la persona que había amado por tanto tiempo… y sigue amando. Sus azules ojos se cerraron, contemplando que Arthur también cerraba los suyos para dejarse llevar por el beso entre los dos.

_- ¿Lo ves? – Reconoció esa voz, era su propia voz de cuando era un infante – Nunca es demasiado tarde para estas cosas… ni siquiera es demasiado temprano… ¡Tu, que eres yo, pudiste lograrlo después de todo! -  
- Gracias por tu ayuda -  
- No es nada… después de todo, somos la misma persona – haciendo una pequeña pausa - Esta fue tu segunda oportunidad, estoy seguro de que no la desaprovecharas… - agregó con seguridad – Yo debo de irme a dormir… estuve demasiado tiempo despierto – bostezando – Estoy seguro de que nunca más me necesitarás… así que me quedaré dormido por mucho mucho tiempo dentro de ti… ¡Cuida bien de Inglaterra! Recuerda lo importante que es él para nosotros… o, más bien, para ti… jijiji -_

Dejó de escuchar aquella vocecita, volviendo al presente. Inglaterra abrazaba a la nación menor con mucho ahínco, habiendo logrado profundizar aquel beso que ambos propiciaban. Se había distraído un tanto por poner atención a la figura de su infantil "yo", distracción que había sido muy bien aprovechada por Arthur sin duda alguna. Cada acción, cada beso, cada caricia… todas las acciones llevaban inscritas la palabra "te amo".

- Alfred… - el primero en desistir fue el inglés, queriendo recuperar algo de aire – Te amo pero… debo castigarte por haber entrado a esta habitación sin haberme pedido permiso… - sentenció, mirándole con seriedad  
- ¡Pero si era algo que tenía que hacer! – Se defendió rápidamente el americano  
- Nada de eso… - puntualizó el británico, viéndole con un dejo de reproche – Ven conmigo, ahora – sentenció de forma imperativa

Se dejaron de abrazar y Arthur le tomó de la mano como si el americano fuese un crío, llevándolo por su mansión hasta su habitación que hasta hacía un rato habían abandonado. El inglés cerró la puerta con seguro una vez ambos estuvieron dentro… Alfred le observó con algo de curiosidad y, sobre todo, extrañeza; mientras en la faz del británico se figuraba una expresión que combinaba algo de determinación, algo de vergüenza, un poco de enojo y una pisca de dulzura. Con algo de peligrosidad, el de ojos verdes fue dando pasos, empujando al americano hasta el lecho que ambos habían estado compartiendo a lo largo de estos días… recostándose sobre el mismo. No hicieron falta las palabras, aunque el estadounidense seguía confundido por el hecho de que, se suponía, iba a ser "castigado"… dejo ese pensamiento de lado y se ocupó de besar a su nuevo y único amante, estrechándole hacia si de forma posesiva…

"… _De ahora en adelante… te pertenezco, me perteneces… y jamás me iré de tu lado…_"

- - -

_¿Qué les pareció? xD... Su calificacion/critica/tomatazo/mentada(?) dejenla en forma de review por favor :3! Todo sea por mejorar desu x3! Que es de mis primeras historias :P ~!  
Bueno, seré buena al decir que el próximo capítulo será la razón por la que clasifique este fic como T y no como K o K+ jujuju~! *Aunque tiende mucho a que el lemon le salga algo explicito * Haré mi mejor esfuerzo! xD Mandenme inspiración * tiene como 3 días tratando de empezar ese capítulo *  
¿Se aproxima el final? ¿Habrá un alargamiento? Yo no lo se ~ :P! Bueno ya, dejaré de divagar y respondere a vuestros reviews :3!_

**Link no Sou: **_¡Gracias por decir que adoras mi fic! -w-! Te lo agradezco muchisimo desu y pues es reconfortante saber que así es!... Mira que esto salió de un momento de ocio donde te haces preguntas como '¿Por qué los cangrejos caminan hacia atrás?' y pues en vez de hostigar a los pobres cangrejos me pregunte '¿Por qué no hacer un fic donde Iggy reviva su más grande ilusión~?' XD me alegra que todo haya marchado tan bien hasta ahora :3! Qué bueno que dices lo de Alfred -w-... nah, mejor no especifico... pero si, es medio ukesito D: ~ aunque tampoco es que pudiera comportarse como todo un hombre cuando se supone que ha vuelto a ser un niño xD! Tus creencias son ciertas -w- de hecho en eso me base para hacer el capítulo 5 :3! Espero que sea de tu agrado y mil millones de gracias por tu review nwn!  
_**ReikoIsshtar: **_Y aquí está la continuación ~ para matar tu ansiedad (?)~! ^_^ espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado :3 y si no, igual manda review solo para tomarlo como un consejo o un punto para mejorar ^.^! Te agradezco hayas comentado y soy yo quien espera con ansias que este capitulo te guste a ti y a los demás que siguen esta historia nacida de la generación espontanea (?) *chiste malo y espontaneo.... muy espontaneo *  
_**Kanami Yuuta:** _Sie D: pobrecito iggy pero... pues algún día tenía que suceder ewé!... soy tan cruel que no le permitire vivir con un chibi america en su cuerpo adulto para toda la vida* risa malvadosa fallida (?) * Todo sea por el amor justo entre los dos ~! Gracias por tu review y sie, malditos estudios D:!! Yo por eso dejo el estudio al final (?) * mal consejo, nunca lo sigas * Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado n.n~!  
_**Hikari-Nara: **_XD Primero que nada, no te disculpes por eso -w-... yo soy universitaria y se lo que se siente eso D: ~! La universidad es una bestia que come tiempo y vida social, siempre lo he dicho (?) Difiero contigo al decir que Arthur no se merece este sufrimiento... por esta vez si se lo merece por haberse aferrado a una falsa ilusión * ese es el mensaje de este capitulo 6 * pero, como lo dije antes... sie, lo dije antes, el sufrimiento es sinonimo de fuerza a veces... y tiene sus recompensas n-n! En serio te ha recordado al capitulo 39? XD yay! entonces si pude hacerlo bien * todo ese pedazo lo tomó del capítulo 39 * :3 lo he visto como 20 veces y simplemente no pude resistirme xD! Oh sie, a mi también me dolió escribir eso... sentí feito D:! Me senti culpable por hacerle eso a mi amado Artie pero... es un mal necesario uwu ~! Ah sie, esa parte la escribi con toda mi inspiración... me vino de repente y fue como verla en una viñeta de un doujinshi xD... sie, así es como me imagino lo que escribo -w- lastima que no se dibujar xD y lo que hay en el cuarto es... * chan chan chan * xD este capitulo te lo responderá, descuida -w-! Gracias por tu review y espero que sea de tu agrado este chap nuevo n.n  
_**Doux Ange Noir: **_Omg's! me sentiria culpable si tuviera idea de que canción es esa.... pero suena medio nostalgica, la buscaré después :D! Para salvar tu estabilidad mental, aquí esta el capitulo 6 -w-~! Omg! Titanic * su traicionera mente no puede evitar imaginarse la pelicula de titanic pero siendo Alfred y Arthur los protagonistas * (Arthur: ¬¬ si soy Rose, me las pagaras caro... yo: lalala~ ) D: La parte de chibi alfred con alfred grandote... sie D: ese era el efecto esperado, supongo :3! pero son la misma persona, no te preocupes... -w- si es necesario explicaré después la razón por la cual 'parecen' estar separados, aunque no lo están... Y pues he aquí la continuación... espero que sea de tu agrado y gracias por tu review n.n~!  
_**aki-chan924: **_Gracias por el calificativo~! Omg todos sienten pena por Arthur! Eso me hace sentir mal porque lo he estado haciendo sufrir (Arthur: u_ú bien, tengo a tus lectoras de mi lado... Yo: pero ellas piensan que tambien hiciste mal owo ~ Arthur: ¬.¬... dejame disfrutar el momento ~ Alfred: Arthur! tengo hambre x3!! Arthur: o-ó... * va a hacerle de comer a Alfred * yo: -3-... jmjmjm * fangirlismo mode on* ) Como lo he dicho antes, no te preocupes :D me gusta la tragedia pero amo los finales felices :3 ~! Espero que este capítulo lo deje en claro owo ~! Gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado nwn ~!_

_Oh, antes de que se me olvide... en el capitulo 4, la canción que Alfred canta es My Sacrefice - Creed... como nadie me preguntó, supongo que ya la sabían -w-... aun asi, solo para dejarlo en claro~! Recuerden, un review es igual a una sonrisa y una rebanada de pay cortesia de Alfred F. Jones gratis :3 y un abrazo de Arthur (Arthur: ¬¬ deja de comercializar conmigo!... pero... dejen sus reviews * actitud tsundere* )  
Cuidaos mucho y hasta el proximo capitulo :3! ja nee~!  
Atte. Elle Crimson_


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Advertencia! Este fic contiene lemon... que a lo mejor ni bien narrado está porque tenía que limitarme a T para que no me pusieran como M... pero tiene lemon de todos modos... ¡Si no eres fan de este tipo de lectura, por tu propia seguridad, abstente de leer este capitulo!... Pero, si eres fan de este genero :3 entonces espero que sea de tu agrado~**  
¡Lamento mucho la tardanza, desu~! Ayer se suponia que iba a terminar de escribir este capitulo pero... o_o no se, tuve una crisis creativa y me frustraba porque un bloqueo creativo en mi es dificil de remover ewe... pero lo logre!... Aun asi no estoy muy segura del resultado, pero espero que sea de su agrado de todo corazón... T_T si no, de todas maneras haganmelo saber, está bien?  
Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia y sus personajes son creaciones de Himaruya Hidekaz, no mías (porque si fueran mías, la serie seria M, muajaja~!)  
A su vez este fic está hecho sin fin alguno de lucro... De y para fans :3 ~!  
Dedicado a Midna Onee-chan  
¡Espero que disfruten del capitulo T_T! Esta vez si me siento más nerviosa que en otras ocasiones... D:!_

_- - -_

**Capítulo 7**

Su mente se encontraba un tanto nublada, su rostro totalmente sonrojado, había dejado sus lentes en una de las mesitas de noche de aquella habitación y, encima suyo, yacía el cuerpo de su amante… se sentía tan bien, podía llenarse con esa sensación durante el resto de su vida sin cansarse de ella. ¿Cuánto espero por sentirse de esa manera? Una parte de su ser se restregaba el hecho de haber tenido que dejar pasar tanto tiempo para darse esa oportunidad… pero la otra le decía que eso había quedado de lado, prueba de ello era la entrega que tenía su amante hacia él.

- Arthur… -

El aludido volteó a verle, esbozando cual amplia sonrisa hacia su pareja con la cual no pudo evitar deleitarse. Se perdía en esos profundos ojos esmeraldas en los cuales se veía reflejado, como si estos pudieran hipnotizarle… y, de alguna forma u otra lo habían hecho ya que lo único que no cuadraba con la situación en la que ambos se encontraban era que sus manos estaban atadas con mucha firmeza a la cabecera del lecho que compartían.

- … No lo soporto, suéltame – pidió Alfred con voz suplicante  
- Nada de eso – sentenció con seguridad el inglés – Te dije que tendrías un castigo por haber entrado sin permiso a mi almacén de recuerdos -  
- Vamos, no pudo haber sido tan grave –dijo la nación menor, renegando un poco – Era algo que necesitaba hacer -  
- Ya lo sé, esa parte ya la entendí pero… aún así no lo dejaré pasar de lado para que no lo vuelvas a hacer –

El europeo le guiñó el ojo, dándole un ligero beso en los labios antes de acomodarse de tal manera que quedó sentado sobre las caderas del americano. Para agravar la situación, ya ambos se encontraban casi totalmente desvestidos… lo único que les hacía falta para yacer desnudos eran las prendas interiores que conforme pasase el tiempo se volverían un simple estorbo para ambos.

- You're so mean, my dear -  
- ¡No te atrevas a usar mi amado idioma de ese modo! – A manera de berrinche – Y si, quizás sea algo cruel pero… no creo que esto sea de tu total desagrado –

Y Arthur no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuanta razón tenía. Es decir, no es como si el americano pudiera ignorar el contacto del cuerpo del inglés con el suyo propio, sobre todo siendo en una zona 'peligrosa' por así decirlo. Menos en ese instante, en el que el mayor se movía de forma sugerente mientras acariciaba su pecho descubierto.

- A… Arthur -  
- ¿Lo ves? – dijo el inglés, teniendo un ligero rubor en su rostro a pesar de mostrarse tan seguro en lo que hacía – Sabía que en el fondo lo disfrutarías -  
- Ya me vengaré… -  
- Suena a desafío, así que quiero ver que lo intentes –

Pero era tal la seguridad del europeo que sabía que, por el momento, poseía un gran dominio sobre su amado Alfred. Y, demoliendo todo su orgullo, Alfred tenía que admitir que por ahora se encontraba maniatado por su amante… Las caricias sobre el pecho del americano desistieron, no obstante y de manera algo pronta el inglés cambió sus manos por su propia boca, atrapando uno de los sensibles pezones de la nación menor.

- For god sake…! – Dijo en una ahogada exclamación – Inglaterra… -

Naturalmente, el aludido no podía responderle con palabras… pero una sonrisa un tanto pervertida se dibujo en su rostro, dando a entender que el mismo estaba disfrutando del suplicio por el que hacía pasar a su amante. De igual manera, seguía moviéndose un poco para provocar algo de fricción en la zona de la cadera del de ojos azules y, por ende, ese mismo contacto lo podía sentir sobre su sexo... empezándose a perder, más rápido de lo que el americano desearía, en una sensación de tortuoso placer.

- I… I love you… -

Sus palabras hicieron al inglés detenerse, apartando su faz del pecho. Igual abandonó por completo la posición en la que se encontraba momentos antes, pues ahora se apoyaba con sus manos y sus rodillas sobre la cama, estando encima del estadounidense pero sin apoyar su cuerpo en él.

- I love you too, Alfred –

Con algo más de delicadeza que en momentos anteriores, colocó sus labios sobre los de la nación menor pero sin besarle en ese instante… solo provocando una pequeña fricción entre ambos pares de labios, como si Arthur quisiera infundir algo de exasperación en su amante. Y, lamentablemente, el americano no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para resistirse a ese jugueteo… ni tampoco quería tenerla. Besó de forma demandante los labios de su pareja, cerrando sus ojos con algo de fuerza.

"_Lo desee tanto tiempo… que ni siquiera fui consciente de ello… Dios, podría acostumbrarme a esto, podría llenarme con esta sensación toda la vida pero… Eso solo sería posible si se trata de él, solo por él me puedo sentir así… ¡Solo por él puedo vivir hasta el límite!_"

Sin siquiera pedir permiso, porque no tenía por qué pedirlo, el americano pudo introducir su lengua entre los labios del europeo… pudiendo explorar los adentros de la boca del mismo y, finalmente, hacer contacto con la propia lengua del de ojos verdes. Nada podría igualar esa sensación, nada podría equipararse a ese calor… al sabor de su saliva. Alfred abrió sus ojos, pudiendo ver que Arthur tenía los propios cerrados… si no fuera porque sus manos estaban atadas, hubiera podido tocarle y sentir un temblor que acudió por todo el cuerpo del europeo en el instante en que el beso se volvió así de apasionado y lujurioso.

"_No puedo más…_"

El beso se deshizo luego de unos momentos, ambos necesitaban aire con urgencia después de todo. Un fuerte rubor cubría ambos rostros, jadeaban el nombre del otro mientras recobraban algo de aire para poder continuar con el acto…

- No puedo más, Arthur… -

En medio de ese anuncio, el aludido pudo evidenciar que la nación menor hacía todo lo que podía para poder liberarse de sus ataduras lo cual empezaba a ocasionar algo de desgaste en la cabecera de la cama.

- America no baka… Ni siquiera lo pienses… -  
- Entonces desátame – amenazó con firmeza, esbozando una amplia sonrisa  
- Bueno… - desvío su mirada, en el éxtasis del momento y de saberse dueño de la situación olvidó por completo la fuerza sobrehumana que poseía el de ojos azules – lo haré pero antes…-

Se apartó del americano entonces, sentándose ahora a la altura de sus rodillas. Le guiñó el ojo y, mordiendo el borde de su ropa interior, empezó a terminar de desnudarle de esa forma tan poco ortodoxa. Alfred le veía asombrado, la visión que e inglés le ofrecía no podía ser más provocadora… y de serlo, sería peligroso hasta para él mismo; por su parte Arthur se deleito con la expresión que le ofreció el americano en ese instante, dejó de morder su ropa interior y removerla del cuerpo del estadounidense ya usando sus manos como era debido y, terminando ello, hizo lo propio con sus últimas prendas… quedando ambos en igualdad de condiciones.

- Esta bien, América… Acabaré con tu suplicio –

Apiadándose de él, antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, desató a la nación menor quien agradeció en silencio por ello ya que sus muñecas le dolían un poco. No le tomó más de unos momentos cobrar venganza, tal como lo hubo anunciado no hacía más de unos instantes… invirtiendo la situación al poner al inglés acostado boca arriba, estando ahora él encima suyo.

- Se supone que me cobraría todo lo que me hiciste pero… - hizo un silencio no muy prolongado – no es como si pudiera soportar más tiempo, Arthur… -

El inglés le observó de manera curiosa, riendo ligeramente antes de abrazar a su amante a la altura de su cuello, atrayéndole hacia sí.

- … Tampoco es como si yo pudiera soportar más, Alfred. Así que, por favor… Hazlo –

No dudó ni un instante, al final el desafío era un simple pretexto para hacer la ocasión un tanto diferente… al final, lo que ambos más deseaban, era poder entregarse el uno al otro sin inhibición alguna, consumando sus sentimientos en tan sublime acto…

- Te amo, Arthur Kirkland… -  
- Y yo a ti, Alfred F. Jones… más que a mi propia vida y cultura –

Ambos rieron un poco, sin decirse mucho más, limitándose a intercambiar miradas entre los dos. Fue el americano quien tomó la iniciativa, reclamando los labios ajenos en un nuevo beso que fue bien correspondido al tiempo que se acomodaba entre las piernas del europeo.

"_Te deseo… te necesito… pero, antes de desearte y necesitarte… lo más importante es que te amo más que a nada en el universo… te amo… todo se resume a eso_"

El abrazo que ejercía el inglés sobre su amante se volvió más fuerte, indicándole que tenía permiso para continuar… Alfred no necesitó más, uso sus manos para acomodar a placer el cuerpo de su pareja… no se hizo esperar, ninguno de los dos podía soportar más…

"_Te amo…_"

Sin más introdujo su sexo en la entrada del inglés, temblando de pies a cabeza al sentir el calor de sus entrañas… una sensación sin igual, algo que no estaba preparado a percibir, incluso sus ojos se abrieron por completo ante ello y detuvo su beso, pudiendo oír un quejido de dolor por parte del europeo. Avanzó de a poco, hasta que tuvo que quedarse quieto para que el rubio de ojos verdes pudiera acostumbrarse a la intromisión.

- Alfred… - dijo con voz quebradiza – Gracias… -  
- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?... -  
- ¡No me hagas decirlo, tonto! – Exclamó con algo de vergüenza - … Solo… Gracias por todo… -  
- No – dijo con firmeza, aunque su voz se antojaba algo cansina – Gracias a ti, Inglaterra… -

_Si bajo ese cielo lluvioso Inglaterra se hubiera dado la vuelta… o Estados Unidos hubiera corrido para detener a la nación mayor. Si alguno de los dos hubiera dado el primer paso… ¿Las cosas hubieran sucedido de esta manera? ¿Se amarían de este modo?... La verdad, es una incógnita que jamás será resuelta… Las cosas suceden por algo, si ellos tuvieron que esperar todo ese tiempo, si ellos tuvieron que soportar la soledad por tantos años… era porque así debía ocurrir y punto, ambos saben que es así… sin embargo, uno está agradecido con el otro por haber soportado, por haber dejado de lado los prejuicios… por haberse perdonado el uno al otro…_

Inglaterra se movió, dándole la pauta al americano para que pudiera proseguir. Éste asintió, empezando a moverse de forma inicialmente lenta pero con un ritmo muy marcado… aumentando gradualmente conforme lo demandase su propio ser y su amante.

"_Todo lo que vivimos juntos… e incluso lo que no… todo eso nos preparo para este momento… nadie más podrá, jamás, ocupar tu lugar… si tu mueres, yo moriré irremediablemente… porque… ¡Nunca aceptaré un destino en el que no estés tú!_"

- Nunca… nunca te apartes de mí… America no baka – dijo el inglés, con su voz algo entrecortada debido a pequeños jadeos cada vez más constantes que manaban de su boca  
- Siempre estaré a tu lado, Arthur… - besando su cuello con algo de parsimonia – te protegeré, sin importar nada… no te haré llorar otra vez, ni volveré a dejarte solo… te amo, Inglaterra… -

La certeza con la que el americano habló le dio tal seguridad que sus dudas y temores se disiparon… nadie amaba más, nadie amaba menos… ambos se entregaban por igual al sentimiento, ese es el amor más puro que puede existir.

- Y yo a ti, América… -

Recorrió con algo de lentitud la espalda del estadounidense, arañándole un poco cada que el de ojos azules aumentaba el ritmo o cada que le mordisqueaba algo de su piel… no pudiendo evitar, de todas maneras, nombrar una y mil veces a la nación menor entre suaves gemidos. Por otro lado, las diestras manos del americano encontraban la forma de poder explorar cada rincón del cuerpo del inglés que estuviese a su alcance, sobre todo sus delgadas piernas las cuales tomaba con fuerza para colocarlas en torno a sus caderas y encontrarse más cómodo entre las mismas… después las hubo colocado sobre sus caderas, haciendo algo de fuerza al apretujarlas con el afán de manipularlas un poco para ayudarse a sí mismo a seguir moviéndose con fuerza en los adentros del de ojos verdes.

- Ahh… Alfred yo… - mencionó de forma incompleta, mostrando una vergüenza que era ciertamente contradictoria  
- ¿Si…? – Inquirió el americano con parsimoniosa voz  
- Baka… - dijo en voz baja, renegando un poco – No aguantaré mucho más… -

Alfred no le respondió, en vez de ello solo coloco su rostro a la altura del ajeno, esbozándole la sonrisa más tierna que el inglés hubiese recordado apreciar… transmitía algo de inocencia, le recordaba a los tiempos en los que el americano era un pequeño… su pequeño.

- Te amo, Arthur… más que a mi propia vida… - hizo una pequeña pausa - … Porque mi propia vida no valdría nada si tú no estuvieras en ella –

El propio inglés expresó su respuesta a esas palabras mediante un beso a los labios ajenos, dejando caer un par de lágrimas sin darse cuenta. Alfred correspondió con creces, moviéndose con algo más de fuerza en ese instante antes de derramar su esencia en el interior del rubio de ojos verdes mientras éste hacía lo mismo en los abdómenes de ambos… habiendo muriendo el nombre del otro en sus gargantas en medio de aquel clímax. Con suavidad, Arthur se separó de aquel beso, recuperando algo de aire mientras que el americano se acostumbraba a la sensación de haber culminado segundos atrás.

- Tampoco yo podría vivir sin ti, tonto… - acariciando su espalda de forma más gentil – Menos después de que se cómo se siente el haberte perdido… -

El americano, pasados unos momentos, salió del interior del inglés con especial cuidado, abrazándose a éste después de ello, acomodándole de esa forma en su regazo.

- No pasará de nuevo, cariño… estaremos juntos por siempre, como debe ser… -

Le beso la cabeza de forma tierna, arrullando un poco a la nación mayor. Sus piernas quedaron ligeramente entrelazadas para hacer aun más acérrimo el abrazo entre los dos. Cerrando los ojos ambos, disfrutando de la paz que les producía el estar juntos de esa manera… el primero en quedarse dormido fue el inglés, y como Alfred no quería despertarle ahora, no tuvo más opción que hacerle segunda y descansar a su lado, adoptando un aire un tanto protector con respecto a su pareja.

- - -

Mientras tanto, fuera de aquella habitación…

- Yo sabía que el amor no tardaría en llegar a esos dos cabezas huecas – mirando por la perilla de la puerta – Pero jamás imaginé algo así ~-  
- Francis, deja de hacer eso… Arthur y mi hermanito se enojaran contigo si descubren que los espiaste -  
- No, nada de eso Matthew – dijo, reprendiendo al canadiense – Yo solo vine a buscarlos a su habitación porque se supone que nos habíamos quedado de ver todos el día de hoy… yo no tuve la culpa de que se escucharan ruidos curiosos de adentro de la habitación y simplemente me diera curiosidad ver a que se debían –

Matthew solo se cruzó de brazos, negando con la cabeza ante el incorregible carácter del francés.

- Lastima que no me fue posible grabar… se a quien le hubiera gustado recibir este tipo de material ~ -  
- No está bien lo que estamos haciendo, Francis – dijo el canadiense – Es mejor que vayamos a pasear para darles tiempo de… esto… descansar – añadió, ruborizándose por completo  
- Tienes razón mon amour, además ya terminaron – apartándose de la puerta e incorporándose por completo – Igual vi suficiente, jujuju… ya tengo con que molestar por un buen rato a Inglaterra -  
- Francis… -  
- Está bien, está bien – dándole un beso en la frente al norteamericano – Vamos a perdernos un rato por todo Londres – guiñándole el ojo  
- Eres incorregible… -

Y sin más, ambos salieron de la casa del inglés. No había motivos para que se quedaran ahí mientras el 'anfitrión' estaba dormido… además, para ninguno de los dos era conveniente que Alfred y Arthur supieran que estuvieron ahí mientras hacían 'eso'.

- - -

_Buaa!! -Corre de un lado a otro -  
Arthur: ¬¬... dios, tranquilizate...  
buaaa T_T es que.... bueno, xD si les gusto el capitulo o no, haganmelo saber con sus reviews ewe... cualquier critica es aceptada siempre y cuando sea positiva, aclaro ~!... este capitulo no tiene nada de angst... si, no lo tiene -o-...  
Alfred: D: era un lemon, como iba a tener angst!...  
Si los hay, creeme ewe... ;O; bueno, respondiendo a los reviews del capitulo anterior ~_

**Link no Sou: **_Waaaah! gracias por los comentarios :D!! y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo ewe~! me halaga que me consideres entre tus favoritas * es feliz * nwn! Nada más gratificante que eso :3~! Omg! espero que este capitulo llene tu perversión -o-... me costo MUCHO trabajo y... no se, no soy de las personas que quedan satisfechas con su trabajo... así que, de todo corazón espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo nwn!... Y si, Alfred tuvo que usar sus unicas dos neuronas para pensar en el capitulo pasado XD... pero al final todo termino bien, eso es lo que cuenta *-*! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado~! Mil gracias por tu review :3!  
_**Ichiru95: **_XD en serio crees eso? T_T... y yo que pensé que no pegaría! waaah! te lo agradezco mucho desu *-*! sie, como lo dije en la respuesta anterior, Alfred necesito de usar sus dos neuronas para poder idear todo esto ewe ~ xD waah que bueno que fue impredecible.. :D esa era la idea, después de todo -o-... me cuesta trabajo pensar diferente de lo común para volverme impredecible... xD y prueba de que me cuesta es este capitulo... D: mi principal incognita era 'como le hago para ir en contra de lo que piensan los lectores que pasaran -w-'... no estoy segura de como quedo, pero espero que este al menos 'aceptable'... xD nuevamente, ojala llene tu perversión :D~ Gracias por tus comentarios *-* de verdad desu... y pues espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado n.n  
_**Hikari-Nara: **_(Arthur: ¬///¬... le da un abrazo) ahí tuviste (?) ~ Omg D: tan malo fue entonces * lee lo siguiente * :D yay~! Apoco lo veías venir? xD... yo lo pensé de ultimo momento justo para no ser predecible :P de todos modos me alegra que te haya gustado a fin de cuentas nwn! Sii, esos dos estan para estar juntos por siempre :D lo se!! -w-... incluso el mundo real piensa eso * se refiere a la situación politica de USA y UK * :D ellos (los politicos de ambos paises) tambien aman involuntariamente esta pareja tanto como nosotras (?)... sie, entiendo que la idea de Arthur como seme sea dificil de asimilar (Arthur: pero ha pasado!! no es como si no pudiera someter a ese baka u//ú... Alfred: D: lastima que la mayoria me ama más a mi como seme :D! Arthur: ¬¬ go to hell, Alfred... Alfred: tambien yo te amo, darling ~ Arthur: -///-....) gracias por la energía :D la necesité pero... espero que a fin de cuentas haya servido ;O;... todavía tengo complejo con si quedo bien o no... espero que sea de tu agrado y mil gracias por tu review nwn!  
_**Melanie-13-07: **_* queda aturdida (?)* woo! que bueno que te gusto el capitulo :D~ y si, Alfred tenia todo jodidamente planeado pero... sus dos neuronas se esforzaron mucho, asi que denle algo de descanso ~ (Alfred: pero aun con neuronas cansadas pude hacer lemon con Iggy ~ Arthur: baka!! o///ó!)... omg, xD tampoco tu puedes imaginar a Alfred abajo D: ... es comprensible, aunque si es posible... xD jajaja, heroico.. si, tienes razón -3-... (Alfred: * sonrisa heroica~*)... y si, no por nada es UK... de Uk'e' ~ (Arthur: ¬///¬)... xD omg, pues espero que este cap sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias por tus comentarios n---n~!  
_**ReikoIsshtar: **_Interesante? honto? *_* arigato gozaimasu desuuu :3! Yay, entonces si logre que fuera sorprendente :D! me alegra que asi haya sido *porque asi fue como lo pensó* Besos y abrazos para ti tmb :3! Gracias por tu comentario y... (Arthur: u//ú... * le da un abrazo* ) :D!...espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado tambien ;^;~ muchas gracias por tus palabras desuu x3~!  
_**aki-chan924: **_Si xD te entiendo... creo que junto con el primero ha sido de los más cortos~ '-'... pero valio la pena, desu :3! Hablando de pay's... (Alfred: u//u... no actualizo rápido, así que toma... * le da un pedazo de pay de manzana * ) De todos modos ya está acostumbrado a la comida de Arthur... y si no, se tiene que acostumbrar :D!~ Bueno, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y gracias por dejar review *-*! Te lo agradezco mucho desu nwn~!  
_**Doux Ange Noir: **_Tus deseos son ordenes... chicos o.ó! (Alfred: * le da pay de manzana y luego abraza posesivamente a Arthur* Lo siento niñas, pero solo me puede abrazar a mí... Arthur: o////o ) Waah! que bueno que tambien a ti pude sorprenderte :D! tambien a mi se me da predecir como irá una historia, quizás no tanto como a ti, pero me alegra mucho que haya podido sorprenderte y que te haya gustado el giro que tomó la historia =D! Omg, Girisha *-*!!:.. es tan lindoso ~ * fangirlismo mode on * *¬* ~!... Bueno bueno, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y gracias por tu review *u*!~_

_En general gracias a todas por sus reviews... me han motivado a seguir y a darles un epilogo :D!... si, este fue el 'fin', pero aun así hare un epilogo para hacer un... ' fin del fin (?)' :P! De todos modos ya lo había prometido, pero a fin de cuentas ahora si lo haré :D! Dejen reviews y recibiran abrazos de Arthur, Alfred o una escena fanservice (?)~  
Espero, de todo corazón, haya sido de su agrado el capitulo... y nos vemos hasta que publique el epilogo... -w-... advierto que tengo proyectos en puerta :D pero sean pacientes... después me soportaran otra vez (?)  
Cuidaros mucho ~ Besitus y abrazus~  
Atte. Elle Crimson_


End file.
